Stay With Me Outtakes
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: AH/AU. The JPOV and other POV outtakes from Stay With Me.
1. Broken JPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**This outtake takes place pre-SWM where Jake finds out about Ness. Written in 2nd person POV. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

It's not every day you find out that your wife of 2 months is cheating on you. Not just these past 2 months but way before that.

The girl you fell madly in love with, the girl who you would change your entire world for if she asked, has been giving away a part of herself that she was only supposed to give to you, especially after vows were exchanged, promising yourselves only to each other. That part she's giving away to someone else. Not just given once or twice but continuously. She was giving it away before you even met.

You feel blindsided, disorientated, like you've just been spun around for five minutes straight on the tea cup ride and then ejected out onto the ground on your feet.

You're not sure what to feel at first, if you can feel anything. You're not able to speak, able to process any semblance of thoughts. It feels as if you just got hit with a tidal wave and you're trying to figure out how to come up for air.

Denial sets in. No. It's not true. Someone must have made a mistake. Someone thought they saw something they didn't. Even though Emmett is one of your best buddies, you convince yourself not to believe him when he lays it all out on the table.

There's just no way that she would do that to you. The girl you love would never do anything to hurt you in a million years; you know her so well. Betrayal and lies are not a part of her make-up. She loves you; she's told you for so long. She's never looked at any other guy but you when you were out together. She agreed to marry for you, Christ's sake! She insisted on the biggest wedding she could have, inviting everyone they knew and all those who were important somebodies in her business. She was giddy and breathless when she accepted your proposal, screaming with a resounding "Yes" so everyone in the restaurant glanced towards you at the sound and broke into congratulatory applause. You picture her bright and happy face at that moment, remember her squeals of delight when calling her family and friends to inform them of the engagement.

No, Emmett must be mistaken. He's a good guy; you know he would never lie to you. So, it has to be a mistake, plain and simple.

But once he asks you to take a ride and brings you to an expensive and ritzy hotel, you begin to doubt your conviction that there's been some egregious error. You wait in the car with him in the parking lot for twenty minutes and then, 2:30 on the dot, you see the bastard walking towards the entrance. You almost want to jump out and run towards him, beating the shit out of him for poking holes in the wholesome image you have of your wife. You want to kill him for making Emmett feel obligated to inform you in your office at the shop, to take off the day from work to talk to you, just to upset you over a ridiculous mistake. You want to pound his head into the pavement for making your best friend doubt your wife and as a result, making you doubt her as well.

But, Emmett puts his hand on your shoulder in a restraining grip and urges you to wait, to get the final piece of visual evidence that will put it all together for you. You scowl at him but listen. Instead, the man whistling and making his way inside, his suit jacket hanging over his shoulder carelessly, only receives your death glare unknowingly. He disappears and you relax slightly now that you don't have to continue looking at him while wanting to rip his balls off and kick the ever living shit out of him. It would be worth the battery and assault charge. You tap your fingers impatiently on the arm of the door. Emmett frowns at you but you ignore him. It's not his girlfriend whose fidelity is being called into question right then; it's not him worrying that his short marriage is over and that you were wrong about her all along if he turns out to be right. You keep tapping your fingers regardless; Emmett can deal.

And then it happens; exactly fifteen minutes after the asshole's arrival. Your heart beat stutters in your chest before stopping altogether as a familiar head of beautiful auburn ringlets emerges from a very familiar car, a car you had worked on endless times for her, a car that was the sole reason for their fated meeting. If this is what you think it is, you would junk that car as fast as you could before she could stop you. Her father has a chauffeured limo; she can use it.

The woman stands to her full height and thanks the valet guy. You see her flawless complexion and the small polite smile she gives him before entering the hotel. You can almost see a little bounce in her step; you know her too well to know when she's brimming with happiness and excitement and right now, she's both.

A hand claps your shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, man. I tried to tell ya. She's not who you thought she was. I'm sorry you had to find out like this." His words don't make sense, they don't even enter your brain. All you can focus on is the buzzing entrance to the hotel where your wife has just passed through.

Although the denial is rapidly seeping out of your system, you cling to a few measly tendrils with the tiniest bit of hope. Maybe there's a company function going on in one of their conference rooms. Or a party; Ness loved her parties. Maybe it's a meeting that she has to attend with a few selected co-workers; maybe there's a very rich and powerful client on one of the floors in there. Or maybe there's a restaurant they are all having dinner in; the hotel certainly looks big enough to have one. Maybe they've even had to go up said client's suite to pitch to him; it certainly wouldn't be the first time for Ness to accommodate a potential client by meeting them outside of the office. Yeah, maybe that was why.

But when you turn to share your thoughts with Emmett, he has that sympathetic yet understanding expression, the one that says 'Don't even, man. It'll only make it worse. Don't make this harder on yourself.' You scowl back at him and go to open your door. You need to see her, see what this is all about. You're honest, straight to the point; you always have been. A direct confrontation is necessary; you deserve the cold hard truth whether she's cheating or not. It's the only way you're really gonna know.

Once again Emmett stops you and once again, it pisses you off. Before you can take a shot at him, he hops out of the driver's side and meets you as you're jumping out of the passenger side. You keep shoving him back, telling him to get out of your way. He takes the abuse , doesn't say a word, ignores your threats, doesn't hit you like you deserve. His eyes have that same understanding from before, he knows what's happening before you even do. He knows this is going to break you.

Eventually, you calm somewhat and Emmett must feel it's safe to address you now.

"Jake, if you really wanna know, if you really wanna confirm it, here." He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to you. Confused, you can't help but look at him instead of moving. "Call the hotel. Ask for Ness. She's the one that pays for these little rendevouz's so it'll be in her name. Go ahead, check it out."

You mull over it for about a minute and a half before deciding to do just that. You call information, get the number and choose to have the operator connect you to it right away. A man answers and thanks him for calling the hotel. Once he's done with his spiel, he asks you what he can help you with. You ask if you can speak to Ness Black. He's quiet for a minute and you can only hear the tapping of keys in the background as he attempts to grant your request.

"I'm sorry, sir. There is no one here by that name nor do we have any reservations for them. Is there something else I can help you with, sir?"

"Yeah. " You wonder if Ness is under a different name and that can only mean one thing. But then logic hits you and you realize that maybe your earlier assumptions were right; maybe Ness really was there for a meeting. Before you ask him to connect you to the bar, your instincts tell you to try one more name. "Actually, can you check one more name for me? Renesmee Masen." The line falls quiet in the same fashion as before, the typing echoing in the background. Just when you think you're going to have to ask for the bar so you can ask around for her, the man speaks up.

"Very good, sir. I will connect you now." Your stomach starts to feel uneasy as it climbs towards your throat. No. This wasn't possible. Absolutely not. No way. But sure enough, a woman picks up the line and says hello in your wife's voice. You'd recognize it anywhere. A sharp pain slices through you when you realize she's breathless, almost sounding like she's been exercising. You know, right then you know.

She says hello again but you can't speak, the lump in your throat is blocking your airway, preventing you from speaking. You hear a man's playful growl in the background followed by Ness' shrieks and giggles into the phone. She yells out his name in a mock scolding but you've had enough. You close the phone, ending the call, and hand it back to Emmett.

Emmett takes it and watches you, waiting for your reaction.

Devastation is the only way to describe how you're feeling. You can't feel anything else. Betrayal, anger, hurt, pain, disbelief, anything; nothing else is getting through. You swear you can hear the loud crack of your heart splitting in two.

You do the last thing Emmett expects. You don't charge into the hotel and demanding your wife's room number so you can go kill the bastard she's fucking right now. You don't break down and drop to your knees, crying up to the sky and asking why this happened to you. You don't shirk it off of your shoulder and demand Emmett finds you as much alcohol and as much pussy as possible. No.

Instead, you turn around and open the door, sliding into the seat you had been occupying minutes ago. You sit there, staring ahead, not saying a word. After a few seconds, Emmett joins you on the other side. He starts up the car and glances toward you in concern. "Hey, man, you okay?"

You don't nod, you don't shake your head, you don't shrug, nothing. You only say one thing: "Take me back to the shop."

Emmett's brows furrow in confusion. "Wait, what? The shop? You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," you reply in a flat monotone.

Emmett nods and pulls out of the parking space. "Alright."

The entire ride, you keep replaying what you heard in your head. Your brain wants to analyze it, but you won't let it, not yet. You'll save that for later.

Emmett clears his throat. "So, uh, what'd they say? Did they find her name?"

"Yep."

"Renesmee Masen?"

You answer automatically, like a damn robot. You're numb. "Renesmee is her real name, the one her parents gave her. She hated it and shortened it to Ness when she got older. Masen is her maiden name."

Emmett nodded, he had known that part. After all, he worked for the company with the same name plastered on the front desk in the main office inside the building. Ness was his boss.

"Listen, Jake. I'm sorry about this. I really am. I didn't want you to find out like this but….she was playing you. She's a selfish spoiled little bitch and you're my buddy. She kept it up and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Too late," you mutter. He hears you but mercilessly doesn't respond to it or ask you to repeat it.

Emmett makes the short trip back to your shop. It's now nearly 3:30. The guys are all still hard at work; Seth is directing and helping them out as best he can. You can't even face them right now. Even if they didn't pick it up from your sour mood, your robotic actions, Seth would. Seth knows you better than anyone else, including Emmett. One look at your expression and Seth would know the whole story within seconds. You want to avoid the stares and "I'm sorry"s that will surely come after such a revelation.

You don't want to deal with this. You don't want to see them, talk to them, hear them, even acknowledge their presence. But, the only way to get into your office is to go through the shop right past them. Fuck. You need to get a second entry way for times such as these.

_Times such as these. _There will never be another time like this, ever. Your heart is broken and you know you'll never be the same again. You'll never trust women as easily, you'll never want to marry again or commit. You'll never fall so hard for anyone, ever again. Even if your heart wants to in the future, you won't let it. Ness was the one you believed you would share the rest of your life with, eventually have a family with. She was your destiny, your soul mate (if you believed in that kind of thing which you really don't, especially now); you were convinced. But now?

Now the whole world has changed in a single instant of knowledge you wish you could forget. Your wife, fucking another man as you're sitting here with one of your buddies pitying you because you were so fucking gullible. Because you had it so bad that you proposed to her after six months of knowing her. Because now you know why she came home later and later almost every night, sometimes even later than you, and always claiming work on a new account. Now you know why the sex has dwindled to once a week if you're lucky. Now you know why she was always very insistent on protection and birth control, not that you wanted kids right now anyway, but still, now you understand the meaning behind her insistence.

That one thought is the one speck of light this damning knowledge has brought. You were safe about 60% of the time when you were dating, 100%of the time while you were married. You make a sarcastic remark to Emmett as much. You almost miss Emmett's grimace but you quickly caught it out of the corner of your eye.

You make sure to turn to him and ask him what he isn't telling you. Emmett pleads with you, thinking maybe it would be better to wait, until you've fully processed what happened today. You ignore him and demand to know, fuck time for processing.

With much reluctance, Emmett begins to tell you of the history between your wife and this son of a bitch. It turns out, the relationship had started long before you and Ness had begun to date. For the soon-to-be dickless bastard, it was a relationship of convenience, nothing more. For Ness, it was more involved than that. She was in love with him and had been before she ever stepped foot into his life. The affair continued through the time you dated, were engaged and now married.

You don't know who you're more pissed at, Emmett or yourself. Emmett because he had known about this long before you did and failed to warn you until now. Yourself because like the dumb shit you are, you never saw any of the signs that were right in front of your face for so long, especially during your marriage. You had trusted her blindly and she's made a complete fool out of you. This is when the anger kicks in.

Emmett is the first to receive it. You demand to know why he didn't tell you earlier. He promises he didn't know the true extent of the situation until after you and Ness were already married. He had wanted to tell you, many times, but wasn't sure how to. No guy wants to tell their friend his wife is cheating on him. You're angry but after you take a few deep breaths, you realize that Emmett had still been the one to tell you, to look out for you. He's not the main source of this rage; he isn't the one it should be directed at.

It still shouldn't be directed at him when he asks what you're going to do. You're not sure. A part of you wants to forget the whole thing and pretend nothing's wrong. The other part wants to rage at Ness, dump her on her ass and then beat the piece of shit she's been fucking long before you to a bloody pulp. You had voiced your thoughts aloud and Emmett sighs heavily. He asks you to think it through before doing anything, but he'll back you up in whatever you decide.

You ask him for the cocksucker's name and Emmett hesitates. You demand it this time and he sighs again.

"If I tell you, lay off of him until I can get a better idea of what's going on. Deal?"

You want to tell him that there is no deal, that there will never be any fucking deal. This asshole is fucking your wife! No way are you going to take a sit-back-and-see attitude. But, then Emmett wouldn't give you the name; the look he's wearing now supports that thought.

You sigh, furious, and punch the dashboard in front of you. Thankfully, your hand doesn't go through like it could have and thankfully, Emmett doesn't say a word.

You run a hand through your hair and mumble your agreement. Emmett gives you the name and nothing registers. If you should recognize the name, you don't know it. It's a mystery, one you're willing to solve, but at the right time and with Emmett's help. You don't want to keep the deal but you will because you know you're furious and not thinking straight; Emmett might be able to save your ass from making a grave mistake.

You simmer down and announce you're going to work. You mutter a thank you and step out of the car. Emmett leans over and tells you if you need anything to call him. He wants you to come over for a beer later, assuring you he'll have Blondie clear out for a night out with her girlfriends, but you decline. He nods in understanding and tells you to hang in there and that he's there if you ever need him. You nod in response and watch him drive away.

You dart through the shop, not meeting anyone's eyes, especially Seth's. You return greetings and artfully dodge questions yelled out to you. You tell Seth you're gonna be working on some invoices in your office and hurry up the steps and through the door before he can utter a single word.

You lock your door and you plop down on the couch you've put recently put in there for the tough days when you need to relax for a bit. You stare off into nothing, not even sure if you're really there right now.

The anger is still there, boiling throughout your veins, but the betrayal and the pain are starting to come to the surface as well.

How could she? How could she do this to him after everything? Why marry him if she was with this guy before him? Why date him at all? What was the point?

You wonder if it's just some sick game on her part; a ruse to present to clients, employees and family alike. But how could that be? You're from two different worlds, surely this prick would have been a better choice if that were the case.

Your head starts to hurt when you remember all of the details, all of the information Emmett has given to you in the past two hours. You push it all back and tell yourself you'll think about it later.

As a result, the pain comes to the forefront, nearly suffocating you in its intensity. You really loved her, loved her so much. You worked hard and long hours at the shop to try to provide the best for her. Granted, she has her own money from her career and her family, but you still wanted to take care of her. She was the most beautiful woman you had ever met, sharp as a whip and head over heels in love with you. You had fallen for her instantly.

She had made you happy, made you feel like you could take on the world. She had you thinking of the future, something you never wanted to focus on for the longest time. She completely dominated your heart.

You would've done anything for her. Anything at all. No matter the cost in any form.

You loved her so much and now…..now you feel as if your heart has been ripped from your chest and slammed into the ground with a heavy boot. The shoe twists and turns almost as if putting out a cigarette butt. And where your heart used to be, there's broken glass, cutting you up inside with every breath you take, every moment you live with the knowledge that the past year of your life has been a lie.

You remember her smile, the sparkle in her eyes, her beauty, her laugh (one of the best sounds in your world), her kisses, her hugs, her declarations of love, her reaction to his proposal, how she looked in her wedding dress coming down the aisle towards him, the times you passionately made love to her. You think about the times she made you smile, the times you held her when she cried when had gotten frustrated at work or was stressed out, the times you reassured her when she never felt good enough or capable enough working at her father's company, the times you would hold her to you as she slept soundly next to you. You recall her scent, her soft almost milky skin (beautiful pale perfection you had dubbed it in his head), the way her hand felt sitting in yours, your first dance as husband and wife, the kiss in front of the pastor and everyone gathered, your first meeting when she had brought her car in to be repaired, the first time you kissed her, her making you laugh on your first date, all of it.

All these images and remembered feelings swirl around in your head at almost a chaotic speed until it fills the hole in your chest and sits there, burning you from the inside out.

The last stab of pain is the memory of the words she had whispered to you the first time she had said them, "I love you, Jakey. My Jacob."

Your eyes fill with hot tears but you try to keep them at bay by biting down on your bottom lip that is beginning to quiver with the sobs building inside you. It's not enough, the first tear trickles down your face slowly and as you feel it, a small choked sob escapes.

You do your best to regain some control and stop crying like a little bitch. Granted, your life and your marriage might be ending but you don't have to be a pussy about it. You allow a few more tears to slip out before you wipe them away and stand to walk to your desk.

You see a picture of her and you together, one of your favorites, from that amazing day in the park. The way you look at her in this picture as she's laughing, it makes you want to kill someone. Didn't she see how much you loved her? You see it, even in this goddamn photo. Why? Just why?

You pick up the frame and throw it in anger, the glass shattering as it hit the wall. You don't care if the guys heard it or not. You don't care if anyone thinks you were the fool for so long. You don't care about anything.

You loved her and the final thing that breaks you completely and sends you soaring into the abyss is the realization that she never really loved you.


	2. Her JPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**Takes place during Jacob and Emmett's car ride after the "Wrong" chapter.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake tried not to think of Bella's body as he drove down the road, his elbow on the door and his forehead in his hand.

How small her body actually was, how hard the sobs racked through it, shaking her violently in his arms. He had done that. In one stupid moment of anger. And he felt horrible.

He loved her. More than he ever thought possible. More than he ever loved Ness. And _that_ shocked him the most.

He had never loved anyone quite like he loved his wife. She had a power over him that brought him to his knees with every breath she took, every word she spoke, every look she gave him. As far as he knew, Ness had been his forever. _The one._ And Jake had never been someone to believe in _the one_. Hell, he had never been someone to believe in much of anything, never mind real, true, pure, honest-to-goodness _love_.

And then Ness walked into his life, took hold of him and never let him go. They were from two very different worlds but they made it work. They fell in love hard and so damn fast it made his head spin. And before he knew it, he had bought a ring and was proposing. And everything was perfect...for a while.

He moved his hand down to his mouth and rested his lips against his closed fist.

And then he had met Bella Cullen. And everything he thought he knew, everything he had been, everything he was, in that moment, went right out the window.

No doubt about it, she was a beautiful woman, even though she didn't know it. Even though she refused to believe it. He smiled faintly at the thought. Those eyes, those gorgeous deep chocolate brown eyes of hers had drawn him in. That heart-stoppingly beautiful smile encased in the most precious, softest pink lips the universe ever gave to a human being.

_Hook._

That long, flowing lucious chestnut tresses that cascaded down her back. Those soft curls that hung loosely down her flawless back.

_Line._

That irresistible charming blush that rose in her cheeks whenever he flirted with her. Followed by those perfect white teeth sexily sinking into her bottom lip.

_And sinker._

Yep, he had been done for.

He had never meant for any of that to come about. He had no idea who she was when he first struck up a conversation with her. He just knew that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. And he figured, he was bored, it was one of those stupid fucking events Ness had dragged him to for her job, so why not have some fun? Flirt a little? Talk to this gorgeous heavenly creature who had graced them all with her presence during her short time on Earth?

She piqued his interest with her flat-out refusal to talk to him, telling him she wasn't interested, that she was married. And sure enough, after a little more pressing, he found out she was _the_ Mrs. Edward Cullen.

He had told her that he wasn't looking around, that he was quite happy at home with his wife. Which, to the outside world, appeared to be true. The smile she gave him made him feel guilty about lying to her. To her! A complete stranger! Lying about the state of disarray his marriage was in. And he felt guilty. She had done that to him. He knew from then on that she was something special. That he would be a fool to let her slip away. And he turned out to be right.

Each minute he spent with her, talking to her, dancing with her (well, he danced, she tripped), laughing with her, brushing that stray curl back over her creamy shoulder that begged for his lips to brush against it, just once, he knew that he was falling. And he was falling _hard_.

Of course, they hadn't started their affair that night. Not the physical aspect of it, anyway. But there was definitely something there between them already.

He had been somewhat relieved to see her walk away in her husband's arms, waving goodbye to him and his wife, smiling. Another part, another _half_ of him wanted to reach out to her and grab her back. Hold her in his arms and never let go. Forsake his marriage, his life and everything else just to keep her there. And then he knew.

She had him. And it scared the living shit out of him.

He had tried to lose himself in Ness that night. Of course, she hadn't been up for it. She never seemed to be anymore at that point. But he had pushed, his _need_ so great to try and bury deep the part of him that was already under someone else's control. He knew all too well what would happen when someone else, a woman, had power over him like that. Ness had come up with every excuse in the book but finally she had given in.

Afterwards, he still wasn't satisfied. It had been awkward and unfulfilling to say the least. Ness didn't even bother trying to fake it anymore. She just waited until he was done, thinking the whole time about what was on the agenda for tomorrow's meeting he was sure, and then rolled back over. It used to break his heart every time (as few and far between that they were at that point) that he could no longer get her to respond to him. No matter what he tried. No matter how good he was. No matter how giving he was. Nothing worked. And it killed him each time. He had just wanted her to love him like she used to. But that night, everything changed.

He laid there after Ness had gone to sleep and stared up at the ceiling for an undetermined length of time. All he could think about...was Bella.

Bella's eyes.

Bella's smile.

Bella's hair.

Bella's skin, the parts of it that had been underneath his fingertips that very evening.

Bella's scent.

Bella's laugh.

Bella's adorable clumsiness.

Bella's blush when she was embarrassed.

Bella's lip biting when she was nervous.

Bella's pale skin against his own dark russet.

Bella's tiny hand in his big one.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Yep, he was a goner.

She consumed his thoughts for the next few weeks.

He and Ness had barely spoken a word since that night. And any small sentence spoken was merely civil and monotonous, as if they were mere formalities exchanged between neighbors. It became near unbearable.

Finally, in that last week, he made a decision to try once more with his wife. He still loved her and still wanted her, still wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, when she loved him.

They had agreed on a lunch date that one particular Tuesday. Come to think of it, that was almost six weeks ago.

Jake shook his head lightly. Six weeks ago? His whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of six weeks? _Damn_. He smiled wider against his hand.

Six weeks and he was dangerously head over heels for another woman, a woman he was more than willing to leave his wife for, a woman who was married, a woman who just happened to love him as much as he loved her.

He knew she hadn't specifically stated that she felt anywhere near the same level of love and devotion that he did but he could see it. It was there. And it was all for him.

That fact alone always made his head spin.

_They_ had run into each other at the office of all places.

Ness had agreed to the lunch yet somehow managed to let that _meeting_ slip her mind that morning when she promised him she would make it. When she assured him she would try once more. When she had kissed him goodbye that morning.

And he had gone all out, too. He had taken the day off so he could take care of his plans and then meet her for lunch, sweep her off her feet and bring her back home.

He had ordered roses, red roses, her favorite, tons and tons of roses. He didn't even listen to the salesclerk when she told him the total that would be billed to his credit card. He couldn't bear it. Besides, _this_ was too important to worry about such trivial things.

He had placed candles all around their bedroom. He had left the shades down so the room would be dark enough that when they came back, the candles could be lit, giving it that soft romantic glow. He had taken a bouquet out of the many downstairs and tore their petals from the stems gently, leading a trail upstairs and into their bedroom. He continued towards their bed and then placed some more on top in the shape of a heart.

He knew if any of the guys saw him doing that, they'd have his man card in a second. But this was his wife, the woman, he loved and his marriage at stake here. He'd do anything for her. He'd willingly hand it over if that's what it took for her to be in love with him again.

He made sure the playlist he had created the night before with all the perfect songs was set to play when he hit the remote. He left the bubble bath out by the tub and placed some more candles around there. He left massage oils near the bed that he intended to use after she had her bath. He had hidden the condoms. He would make love to her tonight and there would be no barrier between them, no hindrance to their connection no matter how much he knew she would protest. He wanted to feel her, to love her with every stroke, every thrust, every heavy breath of his body.

If that didn't get Bella out of his mind and save his marriage to the woman he loved all at the same time, he didn't know what could.

And then, as he knew was sure to happen, so much so that he wondered why he even spent all that money and time planning a special afternoon with her, Ness had blown him off. After he had pleaded with her to try with him one more time. And still, her "work" was too important. If it was really her job, that would be one thing. Tough to deal with but understandable. But he knew it wasn't her work that was coming between them. Not by a long shot.

He was just leaving, going home to clean everything up and just sit there, drowning his sorrows in a six-pack, when she came through the door and bumped into him. Again!

Jake smiled as he remembered how beautiful she looked, her hair flying behind her, her cheeks red and her mouth forming apologies left and right, all flustered as she stumbled to catch her footing and retrieve the things she dropped. And when she had realized it was him that she had practically mowed down, the smile that broke across her face was one that lit up his whole dark world.

And without even thinking about it, he casually asked her to have lunch with him. And before he could recover from the shock of his blurted out offer, her answer sent more shockwaves through his system. Yes, she would love to go. She just had to drop off some things for her husband. Would he mind waiting for her?

And he did.

And they had gone to lunch. They had talked, they had laughed, they had smiled and flirted a little. And his heart felt lighter by the end of the meal. So much in fact, that he found himself, outside next to their cars, kissing her.

He hadn't meant to but his brain had disconnected from his body and he was kissing her.

And how fucking incredible that kiss had been!

He had already been hard for her since they had run into each other, literally. But now his dick was so damn hard, it hurt. And the only way to ease the pain was to be inside her. No other way.

He was pushing her up against his car, grabbing her and pressing her to him. And surprisingly, she let him. She didn't push him away, she didn't tear away, she didn't once resist. And that drove him on further. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He was crazy with need for her, this woman who somehow had a hold over him at the moment. The woman who had filled his every waking thought for the past few weeks. Well, not just waking, every thought, he even dreamt about her.

When they were finished, they pulled apart for a minute to catch their breath. They didn't say anything, just stared at each other, gasping.

And then, like a powerful force of gravity, they crashed together again, kissing in more of a frenzy than before. Her scent was intoxicating him, her taste, her skin, her hair, her soft skin pressed against him...

He knew what had to happen then. He had to have her.

And have her he did. Once they had worked their way into the back of his car, it only a matter of seconds before their clothes were lying in a heap somewhere in the vehicle and he was deep inside her, feeling her wet heat all over him as he hammered in and out of her.

She was screaming so loud that he was sure he would be deaf by the time it was over. He had made many women scream, expletives, his name, a call out for any deity that came to mind at that moment, all of it. But he had never heard a sweeter sound than this woman crying out from the pleasure he was giving her. He never moved his body or his hand more expertly than he did that day. He pushed harder and deeper into her as fast as he could. He wanted her to feel him.

Never did it enter his mind that he hadn't thought to use a condom. Or that she hadn't, either.

It was intense. He had had some great sex in his time, some fantastic fucks, but this...this was something else. He didn't know what it was but it was...special. Just like he felt when he first met her. He hadn't lasted long, she just felt too damn good and when she clamped down on him in the midst of her orgasm that he had given her, he was done for. Then and only then did he have the little bit of sound mind he had left to pull out.

He hated doing that to her, as if he had defiled her heavenly existence in some way, but he couldn't control himself long enough to turn away and unload onto an old shirt or something from the floor of his car. And he would never ask this gorgeous woman to do _that_ of all things. If there was one thing he knew about this perfect beauty before him, it was that she did _not_ belong on her knees.

And to top everything off, he had cried out her name. She hadn't yelled his but he had yelled hers. He knew he was in trouble.

He had collapsed against her, not caring in the slightest what was now on who or where. He had breathed heavily against her neck, panting really. He had chuckled. "Wow. Holy shit."

He wished he had thought of something more original to say, something more meaningful and...smarter. Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have burst into tears right then.

He had panicked. He had thought she had enjoyed herself as much as he had. She sounded like she had. She had felt like she had. Why the hell was she so upset? Oh God, had he been...bad? The thought had made him gulp and then frown. His own wife didn't even enjoy sex with him. So then why would this beautiful woman?

He had heard her broken whisper.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

That had shocked him. How on earth did she think this had been her fault? There were two of them, weren't there? And they had wanted each other just as much as the other. So why was she apologizing?

"Edward."

And then he knew. Even though the mention of her husband while his own seed still laid thickly against her skin angered him greatly, her sobs pulled at his heart and his sympathy won out. He hated to see her cry. He wanted nothing more than to take her tears away. Kiss them away if he had to.

She had tried to turn away from him, cover her face with her hands, but he wouldn't let her.

Instead, he found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into him. He grabbed that old shirt that he had had no time to find before and cleaned them up as best he could. Then he sat them up and cradled her in his lap. She sobbed into his neck and he rocked her, rubbing her back as soothingly as he knew how.

"Shh. Shh. Honey, don't cry. Please don't cry."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

Her sobs began to lighten and she began to breathe normally again. The moisture against his neck began to dry. Only then did he venture a look down at her.

She was beautiful even with her eyes slightly puffy and red-rimmed. He had begun to think that there was nothing that could ever mar this woman's perfect beauty. He gave her a warm smile.

"You okay?"

She had nodded meekly and lowered her eyes. He had kissed her forehead again and then sighed.

He knew this might make things worse but he felt a compelling need to be honest with her, to tell her what he was feeling, thinking, everything practically. She was like his very own truth serum, drawing the truth out of him moment by moment.

"Bella, I'll be honest. I don't know how this happened or why this happened but I don't regret it."

He felt her stiffen against him and he grimaced. He knew that would make her upset even further but he couldn't help it. He had to tell her.

He sighed again and shut his eyes. "Sorry, Bells. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable here or make light of what we've done but I just needed you to know that. I don't regret it. That was absolutely incredible. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want it to happen ever again."

He heard nothing but silence as he feared he would. He slowly opened his eyes to find her sitting up, staring at him intently.

He didn't say anything, just watched her watch him.

And then she leaned forward slowly, her eyes flickering back and forth between his eyes and his lips. When she got even closer, she closed her eyes as did he until he felt those luscious lips press up against his. He didn't make a move, worried that if he did he might just scare her altogether. They stayed that way for a short while. He began to wonder just what she was doing.

And then he felt it.

She began to move her lips with his carefully. He wanted so much to just grab her and force his mouth onto hers roughly. But he forced himself to stay in control. He wanted to see where she was going with this.

She began to kiss him a little more until he felt her tongue glide along his bottom lip. He opened them for her and she shyly began to probe his mouth.

This was the first time she had tasted him, explored him and he couldn't believe how fucking good it felt. There was something so sweet and so tender in this kiss he didn't know what to think. His head was spinning and all she was doing was kissing him. He cautiously began to move his tongue with hers and he heard a moan escape into his mouth. Needless to say, his dick was standing at attention again.

He felt her move in his arms and reposition herself so that she was straddling him. She was about to slip him inside her again when he pulled away. "Wait, Bells. Stop."

Every nerve in his body screamed at him. They didn't want him to stop. Hell, his dick didn't want him to stop. He didn't want to stop, either. So why had he?

And when he saw her face, he knew why. Because of her.

She looked like a stricken child, as if she was about to touch something she shouldn't and her hands had been slapped away after being told a resounding "No!" His heart ached for her and he worked quickly to reassure her.

"Honey, maybe we...shouldn't right now. I don't want...you to be upset."

Her eyes began to water and her lower lip was starting to tremble.

"B-But you just said..."

She lowered her eyes to his chest.

He lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes and she could see his.

"I know what I said, Bells. And I meant it. But I just think...maybe we should...take it slow for a minute, that's all? Doesn't mean I don't want you." He gave her a small smile and she returned it, automatically making his heart lift a few feet in the air.

He leaned forward and kissed the shoulder that had been begging for him to ever since he met her. It was better than he ever imagined, the taste of her creamy skin.

He pulled back to look at her, unsure of how to ask this.

"D-Do you have...the rest of the day...off?"

She bit her lip and smiled, looking down and nodding.

He swallowed and then went ahead and asked her.

"Is it...okay if...I...take you...home?"

Her head shot up and her eyes snapped to his, wide.

He panicked and began to backtrack immediately.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure...you got home okay. That's all. I won't stay or anything."

He then lowered his eyes, unable to look at that expression on her face any longer.

"If you don't want me to, that is."

The silence in the car thickened and made everything uncomfortable.

What was wrong with him? He was acting like a lovesick puppy, wanting to take her home and...spend time with her? What the fuck was the matter with him?

And then he felt a small kiss on his cheek.

"Jake?"

His eyes closed quickly. How he loved hearing _that_ name off of _those_ lips.

He felt her small hand grip his chin and pull his face up to look at her. He opened his eyes and took in her warm smile.

"You can take me home."

He couldn't contain the enthusiasm, sounding just like a little kid, grinning goofily.

"Really?"

She nodded. Her eyebrows furrowed a little as her smile dimmed, making his do the same.

"I think we should...talk, anyways. Do...you?"

He felt the buoyancy he had felt seconds ago leave his body. Shit. If she wanted to talk then that meant...he might never see her again. Shit.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess we should. It seems to me we've done everything but talk." He laughed weakly. He hoped she didn't detect the nervousness he felt behind it.

She smiled and began to get off him.

"Well, I wouldn't say we've done _everything_. But, who knows? We'll have to wait and see." And then she had bitten down on her lip and began to redress, minus the blush he had grown accustomed to. His mouth had hung open in shock. Literally, ten minutes ago, she had been crying over cheating on her husband. And now she was insinuating that she would want to sleep with him again?

That was the first time he ever got a glimpse of the _woman_ she became when she was with him. Sexy, confident, demanding, willing, and most of all, in love with him.

He had taken her home that day alright. But they had done anything but talk. He had fucked her on the couch, then on the living room rug (giving her one hell of a carpet burn, well he had warned her but she was _demanding_), then on the counter which ended on the kitchen table. The next was the shower (after they both claimed they definitely needed one) and then a little later, on Edward's desk in his home office (oh how he had enjoyed that one!) and then finally rounding out against the counter once more. Hey, it wasn't _**his**_ fault that she had put on that flirty little skirt and it wasn't _**him**_ that wiggled her hips playfully at him, laughing meanly and beckoning to him with her little finger with that sexy smile of hers.

By the end of that round, she was definitely screaming his name. Begging him to fuck her harder and faster and he obliged. Not once did they use condoms. And each time he pulled out right before he exploded. Jake smiled to himself. That had to be when Bella began her little _quirk_ with him, wanting him to finish inside her all the time, never allowing any condoms or any other impediment to their connection. She had wanted him and just him, _all_ of him, every time.

He smiled wider. Man, how he loved that girl.

Afterwards, as his forehead was placed against her bare shoulder (he had ripped her shirt down enough so he could bite and lick and kiss that shoulder while he was pounding her from behind, it wasn't his fault, it was that damn shoulder! always calling out to him) and they were both breathing heavily, she had whispered to him. "He'll be home soon."

He had nodded and then kissed her shoulder before zipping up and then helping her up so she could redress. She hadn't looked at him while she did it and he knew what that meant. She was getting ready to say goodbye and he wasn't having that. Now that he had a taste of her, he refused to give her up. He could just hear himself like the addict is. _No, sir! I want some fucking more!_

He waited until she was done and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. When she still wouldn't look at him, he lifted her eyes up to his.

"I want to see you again."

"Jake, we can't. You know that. Today was an amazing day but-"

"Bella. I. Want. To. See. You. Again."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Jake, we can't. What about Edward? What about Ness?"

Jake snorted. "Ness could care less, Bella. Hell, she'd probably send you a thank you card just so she won't have to fucking fake it anymore."

He looked down as he said this. He didn't mean to let that out. He hadn't meant to let his hurt and anger bleed through. Not to _**her**_.

He felt her palm lay flat against his right cheek.

"Jake."

He chanced a look up at her and he saw what he was afraid he would. Pity. And he hated it.

He removed his arms from around her and cleared his throat, walking over to the counter where her phone lay. He flipped it open and put his number into her phone. And then vice versa. He put his phone back in his pocket and her phone back on the counter. Then he turned to face her.

"I want to see you again, Bella."

Bella shook her head and looked down.

"Jake, I can't-"

"Bella. I want to see you again and I _will_. I have your number. I will call you. And you better pick up when I do."

Her eyes snapped up to his and he could see she was getting angry. Her face was adorably flushed with the rage boiling. He had never gotten to witness this side of her before but he knew he just had to. It's too bad her dick of a husband was on his way home or else he could get her to really snap. He was sure the make-up sex was even more fucking amazing than what they had just experienced.

Well, he had plenty of time to test that out.

"Oh you will, huh? And what was that? I _better_ pick up?"

She was fuming.

Damn, he did not want to leave right now.

He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"That's right. You better pick up. I'd hate to have to call your dear husband at the office just to ask him why his sexy ass wife won't return my calls."

She was shaking. He could tell she was close to losing it. He didn't know what this sick need was to get her angry. But he just had to.

She gritted her teeth. "You wouldn't dare!"

He shrugged and moved closer to her, uncrossing his arms. He stopped right in front of her. She glared up at him and he smiled, more than happy to glare right back at her.

"Try me, Bells. One missed call and I'm afraid Eddie and I are going to be comparing notes."

And then she snapped.

She flew at him, slapping at anything she could reach. He had been surprised at first, caught completely off guard and then he was laughing which only fueled her rage more. He gripped her wrists and forced her onto her back on the table.

"You motherfucker! Who do you think you are?! Get off of me now!"

She was panting, still attempting to struggle to get free. He only tightened his grip and brought his face very close to hers. He grinned wickedly at her.

"Baby, you are too cute like this. I should threaten you more often, huh?"

She huffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face and she leveled her glare at him once more.

"Jacob Black, I swear to God, if you do not get off me this second, I am going to fucking scream so loud, the neighbors will call the cops! Now get OFF OF ME!" She tried to struggle once more but it was in vain. Jake couldn't stop laughing.

He couldn't help it. Damn, she was so sexy when she was pissed.

And then she was able to get a hand free and slapped his face. Hard.

It stung, Jake wouldn't deny that but then he got angry.

Needless to say, a battle ensued, she hitting him and struggling to get away from him and he dodging her blows as best he could while trying to pull her into him. Eventually, her underwear was torn from her body and he was inside her within seconds, both of them yelling out.

Jake had been right. The make-up sex was _even_ better. They had moved so damn hard and fast, clawing and biting and slapping (all her doing) and pulling and tugging and scratching, that Jake was surprised the table survived. From then on, he would always have a small fondness for that little kitchen table. They had both come hard and fast (he of course outside of her but unbeknownst to her he had almost lost it while inside), she screaming and he roaring out his angry frustration, as their bodies fell over the edge both at the same time. He had collapsed against her, fully out of breath and still trying to get the white spots swimming in his eyes to go away.

That was hands down the best sex he had ever had up to that point in his life. No other woman, even Ness could compare to that. Still paralyzed from his state of ecstasy, he felt her hands cup his face gently and pull him up to her. He was so dead on his feet that she had to support the weight of his head in her palms because he couldn't hold it up himself. If she wanted to attack him, hit him, whatever, now was the perfect time.

She stared at him, a small smile on her face. The anger was still there in her eyes but something else was there, too. Something that Jake couldn't quite name at the moment. His brain was still mush. Hell, he couldn't even speak.

"Jake?"

"Huh?"

Her smile grew wider when he mumbled his incoherent response.

She lowered his face down to hers and kissed him. Then she pulled away and lifted him back up.

"Don't you ever. Threaten. Me. Again. Do we understand each other?"

He couldn't find the energy to protest. Or even to nod. So he just mumbled.

"Uhhuh."

She smiled again.

"Good."

Then she lowered his lips down to hers again and kissed him again, longer this time.

From that point on, he knew he would never ever be the same man again. Bella Cullen had him. Her body had a hold on him. And her heart was rapidly working its way there.

After he had regained feeling in his limbs and was able to move off of her, he had helped Bella to her feet and pulled down her skirt. He grabbed the torn panties and mumbled an apology, claiming he'd pay for them.

She smiled her smile and shook her head. "Nah, I think we just pretty much evened that all up. Plus, there's plenty more where that came from." And then she winked. She winked! What the hell had Jake gotten himself into?

He could tell behind her sexy facade that she still felt guilty at all they had done. And it was even more evident as she walked him to the door, biting her lip and looking down. Damn, it was now night out. Shit, he had been here a while.

"Bells."

She glanced up at him uncertainly.

He smiled.

"I would really like to see you again."

She glanced back down and his smile dropped.

"We don't even have to have sex."

Her head shot up and looked at him like he was insane.

He grinned impishly.

"We could play...checkers...or something."

She laughed and he grinned wider.

She shook her head at him.

"Oh Jake. You are seriously deluding yourself if you think we would play _checkers_."

He leaned forward and placed a hand against her cheek.

"Twister then. Fuck Bells, I don't care. I just want to see you."

She bit her lip and stared up at him.

"Please."

She took a deep breath.

"Jake, I don't know if I can-"

He closed his eyes.

"Bella."

He opened his eyes to find her watching him.

"Please. I really want to see you again."

She bit down on her lip harder and looked away.

"Can I at least call you? Text you?"

She looked back up at him but didn't say anything.

He leaned forward more and stroked her cheek.

"Please, honey. I'm asking." He gave her a smirk and she smiled in response, shaking her head.

Then she sighed.

"Jake, I can't promise you anything. I want to see you, too, but...we're married...to other people. I can't-"

She sighed again and closed her eyes before opening them again to look at him.

"I can't promise you anything. Okay?"

Not the answer he wanted to hear but he'd take it. He nodded.

"Okay."

She smiled meekly at him.

"One more thing, Bells."

She waited for him to speak.

He smiled.

"Can I kiss you?"

She laughed out loud.

"Now you ask?"

He beamed at her. "Better late than never."

She laughed again.

"Okay."

He leaned in and took her lips in his own. He felt her fingers thread up into his hair and pull him further down to her. His hands gripped her sides tightly to bring her in closer. He snuck his tongue into her mouth and kissed her in long languid strokes. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed her up against him harder. He could feel the need for her growing again and so did she.

She pulled away but stayed where she was.

"You have to go."

She had whispered it to his lips and all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He nodded and then unwound himself from her. He began to walk away, feeling a sort of empty yearning get bigger and bigger with each step away from her.

He stopped and turned around quickly.

"Hey Bells."

She smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck like he did whenever he was nervous.

"Thanks for...having me over. Nice house you got there."

She laughed.

"You're welcome. I was happy to give you the full tour."

He winked at her and smiled.

"That you did."

She smiled warmly at him.

"Have a good night, Jake."

He smiled back just as warmly.

"You, too."

And then he turned and left.

He went into some sort of catatonic state where he didn't hear any other sounds or see anything or feel anything that wasn't Bella. Oh yeah, he knew he had it bad. And it wasn't just the fucking mind-blowing sex they'd had. No. He loved her laugh. He loved her smile. He loved kissing her. He had been somewhat serious when mentioning the checkers thing. Although, he hoped that she wouldn't actually make him play a board game next time he saw her. If he saw her. God, he hoped he saw her again.

Oh yeah, he definitely had it bad.

He drove home and when he walked in, was surprised to find his wife of all people, waiting for him.

She had a sexy little dress on and her hair was down and she was purring like a kitten.

"Oh baby, I feel so bad. I had no idea you had all of this waiting for me. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Where have you been? I've been calling you for the last fifteen minutes."

His head snapped to attention.

"Last fifteen minutes? When did you get home, Ness?"

She glanced nervously at the floor. "About half an hour ago. I thought maybe you had gone to the store or something. I was looking at everything and I noticed we were...out of condoms so I thought maybe..."

She blushed crimson. Where he had found it cute all this time, it looked horridly unattractive on her now.

He shook his head.

"No. I didn't go get condoms."

She looked up. "Oh, well...that's no problem, babe. We can still have fun. You'll just have to pull out, that's all." She walked over to him and began to rub against him, purring even more.

Jake had been wanting this to happen this morning and in the beginning of this afternoon. But now? Now he was just fucking disgusted. He was so fucking sick and tired of this fucking charade. He really was. Not to mention that the scent she was wearing was making him slightly nauseous.

He pushed her away gently and walked into the kitchen. He heard her 'hmph' behind him. As cute as he used to think that was, it wasn't anymore. He was exhausted. He had had a _long_ day. He smiled at the thought as he retrieved a beer out of the fridge.

As he popped the cap, he wondered if he texted _**her**_ right now, would she respond? Probably not. Her hubby was home by now, no doubt. He began to get angry at just the thought of that bastard's arms around her. He wondered if she'd have sex with _him_ tonight. He gulped down his beer as he was saddened at the thought. He really hoped she wouldn't.

He turned around and was faced with a very angry Ness. She had been drinking, he could tell.

"Jake, don't you want me? Wasn't that the whole point of this..._thing_?"

He winced at the name. And then he turned back around to the refrigerator and grabbed the rest of the six pack. He then swiped the bottle opener and his phone off the counter.

"Sweetie, _Jacob_ did want you this morning, that's why he did this _thing_ for you. But now, he's exhausted. So he's going to bed."

He began to make his way to the stairs and he heard her stomp behind him in her heels. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

_Such a child, sometimes._

"You know, I find it kind of funny that you've been begging to fuck me all this time and now all of a sudden, when I'm throwing myself at you, you just decide you don't want to fuck me? What is that, Jake?"

He took another swig of his beer and continued up the stairs, with her following closely behind him.

"Ness, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night."

He began to make his way to the guest room he always used whenever they had their "fights".

Ness was even angrier now. He knew his dismissal of her would ensure her snapping. And sure enough, she did.

"What? Did you go and fuck one of your whores today, Jake? Is that it? Or is it a new one this time? Some fresh meat, perhaps?"

Jake turned around in a flash.

They glared at each other and then he took a deep breath and spoke quietly and meaningfully.

"Ness, I am going to bed. I'm sorry if you're all revved up and looking for a way to relieve the tension. There's plenty of shit I bought in there, so feel free to have fun without me. And as for those _whores_, they wouldn't be necessary, baby, if it wasn't for _you_."

Ness gasped and her mouth dropped.

He grinned maliciously at her.

"Good night, Mrs. Black."

And then he walked into the guest room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

He laid out on the bed, not even bothering to turn the light on. He heard her stamp off to her room and slam the door shut. He smiled. Good. Fuck her. Let her know how it feels to be as frustrated as he is. Just this once.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

No new messages.

_Damn._

Man, he was turning into a little bitch. What was next, him waiting by the phone three days later waiting for her to call? Hell no.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was the alcohol that was starting to seep into his brain. Or maybe it was just that he needed to know she was there. That she was awake in the very same moment he was.

He texted her.

He remembered her mentioning at lunch that she was off Thursday, too.

He typed in a quick message.

_**The cafe on the corner of Lexington & 1st. Noon. Thurs.**_

He didn't expect a reply so why was it that he was starting to panic when he didn't get one? Fuck the roses and heart shape on the bed! _This_ is why his man card should be revoked!

What the hell was wrong with him?

And then, without his permission, his fingers typed another message again.

_**I'm asking. Plz.**_

And then he shut his phone and chucked it onto the nightstand, muttering to himself about how stupid he was acting.

He eventually turned onto his stomach, slipping his arms under the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

A while later, a loud buzzing noise woke him up.

It was his phone.

He flipped it open.

It was a new message.

From _**her**_.

_**K.**_

He blinked and glanced at the time.

_3:26_

_Damn_. He texted her back.

_**C u then.**_

He knew that was pushing it. But right now, he couldn't care. She had agreed to meet him. He was on fucking cloud nine! She had only sent one letter to him. But that one letter made him the happiest man on the planet. He couldn't explain it but just knowing he'd see her in two days, even if they did just actually have coffee, made his heart lighten and kept a smile plastered on his face as he shut the phone, put it down and went back to sleep.

And she had kept her word. Oh yeah, she had definitely kept her word-

"Jake."

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the person he had forgotten was sitting next to him, Emmett.

He cleared his throat and shook his head a little to clear it.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Where were you planning to go?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just planning on driving around. Unless you _want_ to stop."

He turned and gave Emmett a wicked smirk.

Emmett was a big guy and by all rights, he shouldn't piss him off. But Jake was a big guy, too and he couldn't resist pushing him a little. He and Bella were under a lot of strain lately and a little release might be nice.

Emmett grinned back just as impishly at him.

"Nah, man. It's cool. We can talk while you drive. No biggie."

Jake turned back to the road. _Damn!_

"So Em, what's on your mind?"

"You know what's on my mind, Jake."

Jake sighed.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Why don't you just tell me what you know and we'll work from there?"

Emmett nodded.

"Okay. Rose heard you and Bella talking last night. She heard Bella break it off with you."

Jake grimaced. Shit. So the shower thing hadn't worked. Bella was gonna be pissed.

Emmett took his silence as a cue to continue.

"Rose then heard Bella crying while you ran off to wherever the fuck you went. According to her, it was so bad that Bella decided to stay home and made up some excuse about being sick so she wouldn't have to go to dinner."

Jake's heart sank. He knew that she had been upset when he had walked out on her but he didn't think it had extended past that. He figured she had just made up some flimsy excuse to miss dinner last night so she wouldn't have to face him. _Ah, Bells._

He narrowed his eyes and turned to Emmett. "Why didn't Rose go talk to her or something if she heard Bella crying?"

Emmett didn't look at him. "Because I told her not to."

He then turned and glared at Jake.

"This is a sticky situation. And I don't want my girl getting in the middle of it if she doesn't have to. I'm still not sure just how fucking bad this whole thing is."

Jake snorted. "Continue."

Emmett remained silent for a minute, never taking his eyes off Jake.

Jake turned to face him. "What?"

Emmett glared at him.

"You better fucking hope that you're not fucking with my girl's feelings. From what Rose said, she's got it pretty fucking bad for you."

Jake winced. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

Emmett snorted this time and turned to face the road. "Yeah, we'll see."

Jake sighed once more. "I mean it, Em. I love her."

Emmett's eyes narrowed and he turned to face Jake again.

"What do you mean, love her? How fucking long has this been going on?!"

Jake stared at the road.

"A while."

Emmett groaned and turned back in his seat.

Silence filled the car and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Jake..."

Jake turned to look at Emmett.

Emmett wasn't looking at him. Instead he was staring down at his hands in his lap. He spoke very quietly. So quietly Jake had to strain to hear him.

"There are only two people in this world that matter most to me. Two people who I would do _anything_ for. Would bend over backwards to protect them. Would _kill_ for. You got me?"

Jake nodded.

"One of them is Rose. And the other is Bella. If I find out that you fucked Bella over, man..."

Jake sighed. "Em! I'm not fucking her over! I love her, I'm in love with her and I want to be with her! And she loves me...okay?"

Emmett raised his eyes slowly to Jake's.

"Then how come you haven't left Ness yet?"

Jake grimaced.

"It's not that I don't want to, Em. I do. But, Bella tends to get a little...overexcited if I push things too fast. We're already at our breaking point right now with this weekend. I'm just trying to keep us together, get her through. That's all. I already planned on talking to her about it this week when she came to stay with me."

"So that's what you guys meant by 'three days'."

Jake looked at him in shock.

"What?"

Emmett shook his head and stared forward.

"Nah, I heard you guys earlier. Before Bella and I went down to the beach."

He turned towards Jake who was staring at him wide-eyed.

He threw his hands up. "I didn't hear much. I came in at the end of the conversation."

"Bullshit! You fucking used my words, Emmett! 'Have faith in me', 'Trust me', 'I won't let us down' and all that shit! What the fuck was that then?"

Emmett laughed. "Hey man, I had to get your attention somehow. Would you have rather I just came out and said 'Jake, I'd like to talk to you about your affair with Bella so whenever you get time...'. Nah, man, Ness wasn't letting you go. I knew the only way for you to get your balls out of her vise grip and reattach 'em was to piss you off enough that you would rise to the challenge. And you did. Job well done."

Emmett clapped and Jake scowled at him.

"You could've just waited for a better fucking time."

"And you could've been a fucking man and stood up for yourself. If you love Bella like you say you do and you really wanted to be alone with her, then why did you let Ness steam roll you like that? Man, even Bella fucking saw that shit. And it freaked her out. She damn near strangled me with how tightly she was holding onto me!"

Jake sighed again and put his hand to his forehead. "Yeah, I know she did. Fuck! I hate this! I want her so badly but I gotta take baby steps. If I push her too hard, she's just gonna run. I have to be careful with this one, Em. I can't lose her."

He turned to see Emmett staring him down.

"What now?"

"Jake, please tell me that this is about you and Bella and not what I think it is."

Jake stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Emmett didn't move. Jake groaned in frustration.

"Come on, man. I mean, it's a perfect setup. You had to have thought about it at least once during this whole thing."

Jake refused to look at him. He was pissed now.

"No, Em. I haven't."

"Bullshit."

Jake veered off to the side of the road and put the car in park. He turned towards Emmett who looked more than ready for anything.

"Emmett, I want you to understand something. I love Bella. I do. I didn't plan on it and okay, yeah, when I first met her, it might have crossed my mind. And...I'm not gonna lie...there were a few times that I did wish he would come home and find me doing his wife on his precious fucking couch or something."

Emmett grimaced.

"Jake, I like that you're being honest with me here but details, man. I still think of Bella as a little sister. Make sure you remember that."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Hey, you asked."

"Details!"

Jake smirked. "Okay, okay. Anyway, so yeah, it did cross my mind a few times but Em, it's not about that at all. I love Bella. I really do. I want her to leave him and come be with me. I want everything with her, Em. I can't stop thinking about her, when she's not near me, I miss her. Even when she's down the hall with that asshole. I want her all for myself. And it's all because of what she means to me. Not because of anything in the past. And that's the damn truth."

Emmett didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"Em, I want to build a life with her. I know it's only been fucking six weeks but-"

"Six weeks?!"

Jake flinched. "Yeah, man. Calm down. Like I was saying, I know it's not a long time but there's something about her, Em. I need to be with her. I love her. And she loves me."

Emmett swallowed and looked down at his hands again. "Yeah, I caught that part this morning."

Jake grimaced.

Emmett turned to him.

"So, when you say you love her, does that mean that you've...told her _everything_?"

Jake winced and turned to face forward.

Emmett scoffed. "Oh come on, man. You gotta fucking tell her. If she finds out some other way, like say tonight at this party, she's gonna be hurt. And then I'm gonna be majorly pissed off."

Jake turned to face him, unintimidated by his threats.

"Em, if I tell her _that_, right now, she'll freak and she'll leave. For good. I know her. I'm telling you, I have to be careful right now. She's already tried to break things off more than once. What Rose heard last night was just one minute out of the hellish days we've already been through with Ness and her bullshit. So if I tell her _that _and by some miracle she decides to stay and not let it bother her, although we both know it will, killing any chance I have of a relationship with her, then she'll want to know why and it will then lead to **that**. And that I can't have. **That** will make her run for sure. And she'll never look back. Ever. And Em, I'm not losing her. So you can sit there and threaten me all you want, hell you can even go tell Edward and get a fucking lynch mob together, but I. Am. Not. Losing. Her. Got it?"

Emmett didn't make a sound, didn't move, just glared back at Jake with equal ferocity.

Jake did the same.

Emmett broke first, sighing and leaning his head back into the chair.

"Jake, you have to tell her. At least about the first thing. I understand why you don't want to but you and I both know that some stupid shit is gonna say something at this goddamn party and then it's all gonna blow up in your face. And then it's gonna be a hell of a lot worse than it would be if you just told her. I've known Bella a lot of years. And trust me when I tell you, honesty is the best policy with her. Hold something back from her and she'll never trust you again. So if you really want a decent shot with her, you gotta be up front with her. Yeah, she'll be pissed at first, crying and yelling and not willing to forgive you. But once the anger settles, she'll realize you were honest with her and that's what will matter most. Not the past that can't be changed no matter how much I'm sure you're wishing right now it would. But you gotta tell her."

Jake bit his lip and stared ahead.

"I know, Em. And I'm not trying to keep it from her. But I can't right now. It's too risky."

Emmett rubbed his eyes. "Well, it's like this, Jake. You can either tell her the truth and risk losing her that way which you have about a 50/50 shot with that. Or you can let her find out some other way, through someone else, and risk losing her 100%. I know Bella, Jake. No matter how much she loves you, she's not going to forgive that. Trust me, man. If you really love her, listen to what I'm telling you. Tell her before tonight."

Jake scoffed. "How? Edward's all over her as it is and Ness is fucking all over me right now!"

Emmett arched his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you didn't care about Ness. That you were gonna leave her."

Jake sighed and leaned his head back, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't. I am. But I am trying to keep up the charade for Bella's sake. She's the only one I care about in this whole fucking mess. And you know it, Em. If one gets suspicious, the other one will, too. And then Bella and I get the heat. I can take it but Bella won't be able to. And I don't want her to be able to, to have to. But she still loves him and feels guilty so she's not gonna leave him right now. It's just a completely fucked up situation!"

He threw his hands out in exasperation.

Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. It is a pretty fucked up situation."

Jake sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah."

Emmett then turned to him.

"Alright, man. Listen to me. Rose and I can get you some time alone with Bella tonight before this thing. We'll make excuses, do whatever we gotta do, and get _those_ two out of the house. I'll keep you posted, let you know we're coming home and all that shit. But only on one condition."

Jake looked at him expectantly.

"You tell her."

Jake groaned.

"Em, come on man. I just told you why I want to wait to tell her. She's gonna go off the deep end, I fucking know it. And then I'm gonna lose her."

Emmett clapped him on the shoulder.

"Trust me. I can guarantee some dickhead's going to say something at that party. And her attention's gonna be on you and she's gonna see it all. And-"

"I talked to her about that already."

Emmett shook his head as if to clear it.

"So wait, you talked to her about that and not the other thing? What the fuck, Jake?"

Jake wiped his face tiredly.

"Yeah, I know, Em. But like I said, we've been under a lot of strain lately and I. Do. Not. Want. To. Put. More. Pressure. On. Her."

Emmett clapped his shoulder.

"Well, You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Suck. It. Up. And. Tell. Her. You did this. No one else."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. And God knows, I wish I could take it back."

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Too late for that, champ. So let's get back to the house and see if I can't pull off the best bullshitting act of the century, what do you say?"

He gave Jake an impish grin and Jake sighed. He turned the car on and pulled back onto the road, making a U-turn.

"Well, this is fucking great. Bella oughta be in tears and I'll be a single guy again by the end of the night. Just fucking great."

Emmett snorted. "Man, you really don't even consider Ness at all, do you?"

Jake glared at the road. "Why the fuck should I? I don't love her anymore, Em. She had her chance."

Emmett nodded. "Hey. I understand. I just...well, I never thought that you...and Bella of all people..."

Jake laughed. "Yeah. Me either, Em. Me either. She's got me wrapped around her finger, that's for damn sure."

"Oh, I would say more than that from what I almost walked in on this morning."

Jake turned to face Emmett.

Emmett grinned wickedly.

"Don't you dare ever tell Bella that. She'll fucking freak."

Emmett held his hands up. "Hey man, it's all good. You're all hers, I get it. Hands off. What Bella wants, she gets. I won't stand in her way."

Jake's mouth dropped open and he gaped at Emmett.

Emmett couldn't stop laughing.

Jake turned back to the road and gulped. Bella was definitely going to be pissed.

"Hey. No worries, I don't ever want to think about that EVER again. She is like a sister to me so that is just overload on the old brain. Besides, it's only fair considering you guys were hassling me about last night with Rose."

Jake shook his head, his cheeks on fire.

"Good point. Just do me a favor, though. Don't ever mention that to her or bust her on it. Because then she'll never..."

Emmett made a face. "Yeah, man. I got it. Understood. I'd be the worst cockblock imagineable if I mention it at all. Got it." Then he turned to face Jake seriously. "But Jake?"

Jake didn't look at him. He was still too embarrassed. Not so much that Emmett had heard them but if Bella ever knew...forget it.

"You gotta tell her. Tonight. While we're gone. No bullshit. Because if you don't and she finds out at that party, my cockblocking you is going to be the _least _of your problems. You got me?"

Jake nodded, still staring at the road.

He really didn't want to do this. Not now.

He knew she'd freak. He knew she'd run.

The one thing he didn't tell Emmett is that he had lied to her before.

And that would be the one thing she would remember. The one thing she would hold onto.

Emmett was right about one thing. If you hold something back from Bella, she never forgets it. And it becomes near impossible to earn her trust ever again. He knew that for sure.

He sighed as he thought of the thousand different ways tonight could possibly go wrong.

And five minutes later, as they were pulling into the driveway, he realized Emmett was completely right and justified in his demand.

He would tell her everything. Tonight.

And if she left him...well...he didn't quite know how he'd handle it.

But, at least she would know he wasn't lying to her, he was telling the truth, risking their future just to come clean with her.

And that had to count for something, didn't it?

He and Emmett walked into the house to find Rose, Ness and Edward sitting in the living room.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Oh good, guys. I'm glad you're all here. Listen, I was thinking about tonight..."

Jake didn't hear the rest of what he said. He went back into his catatonic state. He was numb when Ness rose up and kissed him, wrapping herself into his arm since he wouldn't hold her like she wanted. He was oblivious to Edward's hateful stare towards him. But if he had known, he wouldn't have given a shit, anyway. The only person he seemed to be aware of was not in this room. He began to glance up the stairs and through the railing showing the doors upstairs. Where could she be?

And then he caught Rose's eyes. She motioned them up to the door that led to the room they had been in last night when _**she**_ had broken his heart. He glanced back up there again.

He then glanced back down to Rose but her eyes were elsewhere. He briefly heard her state that Bella was taking a nap and that she looked exhausted, almost as if someone had hit her with a truck. He heard some mumbling perfect husband response coming from Edward and a 'Poor Bella. Is she alright, Edward? I'm starting to worry about her...' coming from Ness at his side. Emmett hadn't said anything, just looked pointedly at Rose who in turn looked pointedly at Jake. He knew what she was saying. This was his fault and he better fix it. Fast.

He felt Ness twist into his arm even tighter and wrap her arms around him. Almost as if she could sense his heart and head were up there with Bella. He wanted to turn away in revulsion but he couldn't do that right now. All of this charade was for Bella's sake. And with what he had to do now, he didn't want to put even more on her shoulders to deal with.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, the other three people watch he and his wife in utter disgust. He couldn't agree more. The person who belonged in his arms was just up those stairs...

For once, Blondie was right. He was going to have to fix it. And fast.


	3. Why JPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**Takes place during Jacob and Emmett's car ride after the "Gone" chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Fuck._

_Unfuckingbelieveable!_

_Goddammit!_

Jake shook his head, then placed his forehead in his hands as he walked down the beach.

A few angry tears made their way onto his cheeks which were quickly wiped away.

Bella had broken it off.

For good this time.

He knew she had been dangerously close to the edge.

He could sense it.

Ever since that day at the store, she had been precariously shifting the future of their relationship back and forth.

He had done everything he could to keep them together.

He threatened her, begged her, made love to her, confessed to her his feelings. Well, okay, maybe not _all_ of his feelings, but enough to get them started on the right track.

But he should have known that would make her run.

He sighed and dropped his hands, closing his eyes.

He loved her so much, why couldn't she see that?

Didn't she know he would do anything for her?

Didn't she realize how much power she had over him?

He opened his eyes and turned, walking to the water's edge.

He stopped and stared out into the open expanse of ocean.

He knew this weekend wasn't going to be easy on them. He had known.

But he didn't expect her to break it off between them within the first few hours they were here.

His jaw clenched.

And for _him_ of _all _people.

How fucking ridiculous was that?

He glanced down, not really seeing the dark blue water making its way towards him, waving to him, beckoning for him to join it.

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

He sighed and shut his eyes again.

He wasn't entirely sure he could do this.

How did she expect him to go 48 hours in the same house with her and not touch her? Kiss her? Grab her hand? Or...make love to her?

Those words brought hers rushing back to his head, making him angrier than ever.

_"So let me get this straight, it bothers you that I made love to you, Bella?"_

_"That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is why it happened."_

_Why_ it happened? Why the fuck did she think it happened? Why the fuck else did she think he would make love to her?

Because he fucking loved her, that's why! He had held her, caressed her, kissed her sweetly, asked her to stay with him, to keep that connection going so he could show her without words just how much he truly loved her. And that _bothered_ her!

It had been his only option, his only way to show her. He had come close to telling her today with the words he'd been wanting to say for so long but he knew. He knew if he did she'd run so far he'd never get her back. And that he couldn't have happen. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. So he did the next best thing he could just to show her how much she meant to him.

And it was one of the most beautiful sweetest moments of his life.

Making love to her was so simple, so perfect, so..._right_.

If he never knew how much they truly belonged together before, he certainly knew it then. In that moment.

Once they moved together, not rough and hard like they usually did, and truly became one, connecting with every breath, every touch, every kiss, he knew.

He had always known Bella would be _the_ one.

The one to work her way into his heart without even trying.

The one to stay there for the rest of his life regardless of what happened between them over time.

The one who left him forever changed.

The one who made him want to be a better man.

The one who had him dreaming constantly of a new life. A life with her.

The one that had him planning out the course of the rest of their lives. Together.

The one who had him working harder and longer each day.

The one who had him and Seth looking for ways to expand the business so more money could be made.

The one who had him working out a contingency plan for once he finally left his wife, demanding a divorce so he could be free to be with _**her**_.

The one who made him fantasize at least ten times a day of how he'd beg her to leave _him_, how ecstatic and on air he'd be when she did (and he knew she would, he just needed to give her time), how he'd propose to her, how he'd spend every day of the rest of his life trying to make her happy.

A big house.

A family. Yes, he'd give her a family if that's what she wanted. It scared the living shit out of him, but if she wanted-gulp-kids, he knew he wouldn't hesitate to give her what she wanted.

And then the image of her round with his child popped into his head and it made him smile sadly.

There was something so sexy about it. Knowing that it would be his baby she would be carrying inside her tiny body, growing, conceived in a moment of them loving each other. Something that they created. Together.

Tears began to cloud his vision and that damn lump started to form in his throat.

He shook his head and cleared his throat loudly.

He was turning into a damn chick flick.

He was the girl on the beach dreaming of the life she would have with the guy she was head over heels for. The house, the marriage, the family, hell, even the damn dog.

_Black Labrador._

Jake snorted.

Why didn't he just start planning their damn wedding while he was at it?

_Small, intimate, on the beach at sunset._

Fuck.

_See what you fucking do to me, Bells?_

He smirked and shook his head.

_Shit, Bells. What the fuck am I gonna do with you?_

He sighed and began to rub his eyes with both hands.

He knew one thing.

He wasn't giving her up that easily. Her being stubborn or not, her just giving him the ol' heave ho or not, he was _not_ giving her up.

She meant too much to him and he knew she felt something for him, too. Something she refused to vocalize. Something he saw more and more each time they were together.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to get her back.

She had come into his life and fucking twisted it all around to a point where he didn't even recognize it anymore.

So she would just have to deal with the consequences.

Those consequences being him.

Yes, he would get her back. He loved her too much to let her go.

He began to walk back in the direction of the house as his determination strengthened into steel resolve.

He smiled to himself.

Yes, he would definitely get her back.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Okay, maybe he wouldn't get her back.

She had failed to show up at dinner, giving some bullshit excuse that she wasn't feeling well or some shit.

Yeah. Right.

And now he was stuck in some goddamn endless fucking stupid ass dinner with his darling wife and their guests.

And of course, Edward had joined them.

As Jake took a long pull of his third beer, he snorted sarcastically.

What kind of man leaves his wife at home sick? Goes to dinner without her, sitting here laughing and having a good time, and not once calling to check up on her or tell her he loves her?

A dick, that's who.

And this was the guy she had pushed him away for?

He snorted again.

_Please._

If Bella was his wife, he'd be on the fucking phone with her in a heart beat. No, fuck that. He wouldn't be here period. He'd be at home, holding her, stroking her hair, rubbing her back the way she liked.

He didn't give a shit if he had a dinner at the White House with the President. Bella would come first.

He shook his head and took another long pull of his drink.

Ness watched him out of the corner of her eye and he could tell she wasn't pleased.

He smiled wickedly at her and emptied the bottle. He then motioned for the waiter who was only too happy to get him another.

He felt Ness' hand cover his own and he never had such a strong urge to knock it off as he did now.

"Babe, don't you think you should slow down a little? That's going to be your fourth drink."

He laughed when she whispered to him.

He knew they were being watched and he could fucking care less.

"Well, _babe_, how observant of you. That has to be the most attention you've paid me during our whole marriage. And to think, here I thought you just didn't give a shit."

He saw Ness flinch and pull her hand back, looking down. He turned towards the rest of the table, grinning evilly.

Rose kept her eyes on her plate and Emmett and Edward glared at him.

He laughed again and immediately snatched the bottle from the waiter who just appeared next to him. He began to sip it, grateful for the numbing warmth the alcohol was beginning to provide.

Let them fucking glare!

Who gives a shit?

It was his wife. His marriage. His fucked up marriage that he only stayed in just so the woman he loved wouldn't freak and break it off with him for good. He knew if he finally moved out of the house he was forced to share with the fucking woman he couldn't endure any more than a nasty stomach virus, then Bella would automatically assume it was because of her and would freak, leave him standing there with moving boxes in his arms. And he knew she would then definitely never leave _him_.

Funny, Jake was easy to leave apparently, to walk away from but this piece of shit sitting to his right was unleaveable, impossible to walk away from. How was that?

What was it about Jake that was so horrible, so unloveable that he wasn't good enough? That he wasn't _enough_ in comparison to this pale scrawny prick next to him? Why?

Jake tried his best. He really did.

So why was that not enough?

Jake took another sip of his beer and stared down at the table.

He closed his eyes.

_Why, baby? Why? Why am I not enough for you?_

He pinched the bridge of his nose as her face came to his mind.

_I love you, Bells. So fucking much. Why can't you love me back?_

And then his answer cleared his throat annoyingly loud next to him, forcing Jake's eyes to open and fiercely glare at the fucker.

"So, Ness, when are your parents going to join us?"

Jake saw Ness on his right perk up, plastering the fake smile onto her face and answer Edward in her fake cheery ass voice. "They'll be here tomorrow actually. Daddy was saying something about a party at their house blah, blah, blah..."

Jake smirked. Okay, so maybe he had added in that last part. He sighed loudly and took another sip, not caring in the least at the four pairs of eyes that narrowed at him when he did.

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

This was going to be a _long_ fucking weekend.


	4. Far From Over JPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**Takes place during Jacob and Emmett's car ride during the "Different" chapter.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake had opted to stay downstairs and continue his race to emotional paralysis.

Each sip was the distant promise of the abscence of the image of Bella Cullen from his head. At least for tonight.

So he decided to continue in his quest. If another sip was all it took, then he would do it.

It was amazing actually.

He was trying to forget her, his broken heart was devastated by the destruction she had caused, numb, afraid to vibrate in the beginning of a beat yet he was harder than a fucking rock for her.

He hated the effect she had on him.

He really did.

And the more he drank, the harder he was and the harder it became to try to forget her.

And then, as if by some divine providence, she came to him.

He smirked.

_Divine Providence._

Of course, she hadn't known he was there. He saw her sneak in and tiptoe to the fridge. He could see her wild hair and blotchy face in the light supplied by the appliance.

So she _had_ been crying.

Was it because of him he wondered or was it because her precious fucking husband had been away from her most of the night? He snorted quietly and shook his head. Probably the latter. Knowing her.

And then he got angry and he couldn't resist.

"Feeling _better_?"

He had scared her. Good. Fuck her. He was surprised she didn't scream for her albino husband to come and save her from Big Bad Jake.

She looked down and made her way over to him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, force her over the counter, rip those fucking pants down and fuck the shit out of her.

He may be hurt. He may be heartbroken. But his dick sure wasn't. His dick was not giving up its addiction to her body anytime soon. It wanted to be inside her. And it sure as hell twitched in its need when she came near.

The need became so much that it only served to piss him off more.

Why did this goddamn woman have so much power over him? And why is it that the women who did, didn't want him? Why was he stuck on them when they clearly weren't stuck on him at all? Why?

And then she spoke.

"Hey."

He could hear it in her voice. She practically croaked it at him.

He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Hey."

She just stared at him.

"Soo...um...what are you...doing up?"

Was she fucking serious?

"Last time I checked, this was _my_ house. What are _you_ doing up?"

He saw her wince and glance down again, moving some hair behind her ear. He felt himself get angrier. She had torn his heart from his body and threw it into the blender right in front of him and _**she**_ was acting all shy and hurt herself? Was she fucking kidding him?

"Sorry...I just...I um...I didn't mean..."

He really didn't have time for this. If this was how she was going to act, she might as well just go back upstairs and leave him to his new love affair with Sam Adams.

"Yeah, whatever, Bella."

He couldn't even look at her, he was so pissed.

"Sorry...I'll just..."

He turned to see her beginning to walk away. And no matter how much a minute ago he may have wanted her to leave, he couldn't let her go now.

"You thought it was me and _her_ up there."

She stopped. He hit the nail on the head. That's why she was up. As if he would touch _her_. Right.

Before he knew what he was doing, his body led him over to her so he could stand right behind her and lean into her. His dick was definitely leading the procession right now. He placed his mouth at her ear, his eyes closing as he took in her sweet scent. Just the smell of her strawberry-scented shampoo made his dick throb painfully.

"Didn't you?"

That pissed her off and he knew it would. She turned around to face him and he couldn't help but feel a little satisfied. The way he fucking felt, how frustrated he was, he was glad he could throw some of it her way. She didn't answer his question and so he decided to push. He wanted to piss her off more.

"Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed. "Yeah, you do." Was she really trying to convince him otherwise? Didn't she know how well he could read her? Didn't she know he could see just how jealous she got when he even so much as looked at his wife? For all she had yelled at him for his behavior earlier with that fucking prick, Jake knew that Bella was just as jealous. But he had never held it against her. Not the way she had him.

Just the thought made him miss her more. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and began to stroke it gently. "Reminds you of old times, huh?"

With his eyes he was begging her to kiss him. He saw her try to move away.

"Jake..."

So he leaned in before he lost his chance. He just needed to feel her lips on his...just once.

But before he could seal the deal, Bella moved back, leaving him to struggle for balance.

"Jake!"

_That_ pissed him off! What, now she didn't even want to fucking kiss him? He had been good enough to fuck all this time, to kiss, to touch, to use. But when he finally told her he cared about her, making their relationship more meaningful, now all of a sudden he was a fucking leper?

He brought his hands to his face, sighing angrily and then laughing. She was driving him fucking insane! He turned and glared at her.

"I should've fucking known."

He saw her look down and cross her arms. Yeah, of course she felt guilty, because she knew she had used him. And not only that but lied to him about it!

"I should've fucking known the first time I saw you. I should've known you'd fuck with me this way."

And then he saw her lift her head and look at him as if she were confused. Yeah. Right.

"I didn't fuck with you, Jake."

He laughed at that one. "Bullshit."

"I didn't!"

He winced at her increase in volume. Shit, if she was gonna start yelling, he'd go back to his beer. Fuck that.

"Keep it down. I wouldn't want to wake up your precious husband." But in truth, he did. And he wanted to tell the prick that he'd been fucking his wife for the last six weeks. That she belonged with him and only him. That he could go fuck himself. And if Bella didn't want him, then she could go fuck herself, too. He was an attractive guy. He'd never had trouble finding willing women before. Why should he suffer now? Why, because this woman wouldn't give him what he wanted? Fuck that.

And then he heard it.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

He was beyond pissed now. He laughed and turned back to her. He saw her eyes closed. _Yeah, don't want to see the damage you've done, do ya, Bells?_ _Of course._ He turned back to the counter, unwilling to look at her anymore.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm tired of hearing you say that, Bella."

When he didn't get a response, he turned back to face her.

"I really fucking am."

He could see that she was sad and that she looking to him, begging for his understanding, for his acceptance of her heartfelt apology. But he was too pissed. And he was too hurt. So instead, he decided to go for the knees.

"You're not sorry. Why would you be? We both got what we needed, right? So why be sorry?"

He saw her flinch and he smirked in satisfaction. _Good. Let her think she's just a meaningless fuck. That's all I am to her._

He then realized his bottle was empty. So he grabbed another one out of the fridge. _Where would I be without you, Sam? _He snorted at the thought as he took another sip.

He glanced over at her and noticed she was looking down again, not saying anything. God, she was pissing him off!

"I mean, that's what it was, right Bells? A good fuck that both of us needed. Right?" He knew it was a lie as soon as it made its way out of his mouth. But he couldn't let her see just how badly he was in need of her. Not right now. Not ever. She didn't want him. So let her think that it was just casual. Why not?

He saw her flinch again. _Gee, for someone who just wanted it just to be sex, she sure doesn't like it when I call it what it is. _He snorted again sarcastically.

"Jacob, I..."

He lost his temper at that one. No fucking way was she going to stand here and keep going with the fucking 'I'm sorry's'. No. fucking. way!

"I swear to God, Bella, if you say you're sorry one more fucking time..."

He saw her eyes go wide. He hadn't realized he had moved so close to her. As pissed as he was at her, he hadn't meant to scare her. Shit.

"I wasn't going to..."

"Good."

He knew he should move away but he couldn't. Now that he was close to her _again_, he didn't want to be any farther from her. He didn't know what to do so he took a pull of his beer, looking in the direction of the living room.

He could still hear those two going at it. Jesus. Talk about fucking inconsiderate! God, what he wouldn't give to have Bella moaning like that under him, on top of him, in front of him, next to him, whatever. If she would just fucking get it through her thick fucking head that he loved her, they could...

He took a deep breath. Why couldn't she just fucking see? She had him! Heart, body, hell even fucking soul. He couldn't breathe without her practically. Why couldn't she feel the same for him? Why?

He heard another moan and he felt his dick twitch yet again when he realized just how close he was still standing to Bella during his little reverie. He also realized she hadn't spoken yet and was looking towards the living room like he was. She had heard them, too. Who wouldn't?

He couldn't resist. "Man, they're loud."

He turned to look at her after taking another swig. "Pretty inconsiderate for other people in this house who aren't gettin' any, if you ask me." He stared at her meaningfully while taking another sip of his beer. He was so damn hard it hurt. He wanted to be inside her so fucking bad.

He saw her roll her eyes. "Goodnight, Jake."

Whoa. Not the reaction he had been expecting. What the fuck?

She started to walk out of the kitchen and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. She was struggling to get free and he tightened his arms around her, locking her against him.

"Let me go, Jake."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You weren't trying to get away from me so badly this morning." All her movements against him were getting him there without even trying. He could feel the familiar tightening.

He heard her grunting. _Oh God..._

"That was then. This is now. Let me go."

If she moved even a little more... He moved in to kiss her and she turned away from him.

Normally this would have angered him, but right now, his focus was on _other_ things. He kissed her ear instead and nibbled on the lobe.

"No."

No fucking way was he letting her go right now.

He was about to grab her ass and start grinding it hard into his dick, just so he could get some form of release even if she wouldn't give him what he wanted, when he heard her hiss at him.

"Jake, fucking let me go. We already went over this. It's over."

Oh, she thought this was over, did she? Far fucking from it.

He chortled. "Funny, I seem to remember telling you that it's not over until _I_ say it's over. And Bella?"

He noticed she had turned around to glare at him. Her face was all flushed and her hair was in disarray. "What?"

Just the anger he saw there was enough to make him explode in his pants in anticipation. His dick wanted to release so bad but he forced it to hold out a little longer by taking some deep breaths and focusing on what was to come. This angry hate sex was gonna be fucking incredible! He hoped she even threw in some slaps for good measure. No, he would hold out. He wouldn't explode right now. Nope. He wanted to be buried fucking deep inside her when he did, giving her what she wanted all this time. Then she would truly have all of him. Then she would know. She would know that he loved her, would do anything for her. Yes, she would know.

He stared down at her, his dick throbbing painfully with each breath she took. He could just hear it screaming at him. _"Come on, already!"_

"It's not over."

He forced his mouth to hers. He could feel her struggling again, getting him close again. Fuck. No fucking way. He needed to be inside her. Right. Now. He picked her up, making sure he kept his lips fastened to hers lest she tried to scream or yell for her fucking piece of shit husband. He was pretty sure she wouldn't, though. Because she knew he'd tell them everything at that point. He had nothing to lose now. Except her. And _that_ wasn't going to happen.

It was a good thing he did, though, because she was fighting him nonstop now. He didn't even remember making the decision, but he dragged her down to Ness' office.

He opened the door as quickly as he could and moved them in there, keeping a tight hold on her, shutting the door and moving her towards the desk.

This was _far_ from fucking over.


	5. No One JPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**Takes place during both the "Need" and "Unclean" chapters.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake was still completely mystified.

They had never been like _that_ before.

Holy shit.

When he had seen the angry and hurt expression on Bella's face when those bitches had been all over him, he knew he would have some major reassuring and apologizing to do.

He had tried to warn her, to make her aware of what would happen so she would remain strong throughout the ordeal.

Didn't she know how much he loved her?

Didn't she believe him when he told her?

His heart fell when she took off down the hall, refusing to look at him.

He knew then that he was in trouble. And he was going to have to work fast. Before she allowed any doubts or insecurities to work their way through that crazy mind of hers that he loved, convincing herself to end it between them yet again.

This weekend was fucked up enough.

They were already at their breaking point.

They didn't need this shit on top of it.

Especially when it didn't matter.

How could these sluts ever matter to him the way she had?

And still did?

They were nothing more than fucks. And not even good ones at that.

The fear and urgency to get to Bella gnawing away at him, Jake made his excuses, practically pushing that stupid girl Khloe off of him, and rushed down the hall.

Shit.

Which door had she gone in?

Fuck.

He thought about knocking on all the doors, calling out for her, trying every knob but what if he began to arouse someone's interest by doing that? It's not like these rooms weren't _used_.

Fuck. What if he walked in and found her and the fucking piece of shit she had been fucking for the last year practically, going at it?

Not that he would give a shit. But then they would know he knew. And that would create even more fucking problems for him. And that was the last thing he needed right now.

He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He remembered _**her**_ face, listening to the sound of her footsteps as he wrangled his limbs away from the girls that were stuck to him like leeches. The steps hadn't gone very far. They stopped near here. And...they sounded like they...

He opened his eyes and looked left to right.

Damn.

Two doors.

He swiveled his head back and forth in his uncertainty.

Shit.

He decided to try the left one.

He closed his eyes while his hand hovered over the knob.

_Please don't let them be in there. Please._

He took another deep breath, enclosed the knob in his fist and turned.

The knob gave slightly and then jerked to a stop, a soft click echoing its refusal to give way to his strength.

He smiled, an empty smile, one devoid of real mirth, but a smile none the less.

These doors were never locked.

But a locked door meant he was definitely in trouble. Just like he knew he would be.

He placed his ear against the door accompanied by a light knock just to make absolutely sure he wasn't at the wrong door. When he heard nothing but silence projected back at him, he then called out the name that made his heart swell as well as his dick.

"Let me in, Bells."

He didn't hear anything and he frowned.

Shit.

He was right.

He was in trouble.

He knocked again.

"Honey, please let me in."

He placed his palm flat on the door in front of him, as if he could heal the current rift between them through the wood, that he could infect her with his calm and assurance, chasing away all the little bad thoughts taking residence in her head at the moment. They were his very enemies, worse than any other person or circumstance that could divide them. These bad boys worked from the inside out and if he wasn't careful, if he didn't keep one step ahead, he would lose Bella to them. And right now, the battle seemed to be in their favor. If she would just open the door...

_Please Bells. Don't do this to us. Not again. Not now. Please baby. You know I love you. You know it._

And as if she had somehow heard him, the lock clicked and he released the breath he'd been holding at the very same time.

He quickly made his way in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

He turned to find her on the bed, sitting, looking at him.

His heart clenched when he saw the expression on her face.

Dammit. He was right. Those thoughts were present in every one of her beautiful features.

He had to work fast.

"Bells, Im sor-"

He stopped when she raised her hand to halt his apology.

Shit.

But then she surprised him.

She didn't want to hear anything. No sorry's, no promises, no declarations of his never-ending love for her, no assurances.

She had just asked him one simple question.

"Do you love me?"

The words flew out of his mouth.

"Of course I do, Bells. You know that. I don't-"

"Then that's all I need to know."

And _that_ had been enough for her.

He had been way beyond shocked.

Who was this Bella?

He was so used to having to reassure her constantly, doing whatever it took to convince her to stay with him, fighting for them.

Was this a trick? A test? Had he passed? Oh fuck, had he failed?

And then she kissed him and every rational thought went out the window.

She had been like an animal.

Rough, demanding and insatiable.

He had never been more turned on by her.

How is it that this woman could make him feel every time they made love that it was the absolute best he had ever felt? Each and every time surpassing the last? How?

And when she asked him to bite her?

Holy fuck.

When did he die and go to heaven?

He must've died from the shock, that was it.

Fuck, she was sexy. And so damn unpredictable.

Where was the shy sweet Bella who had been with him since the beginning?

_This_ Bella sent his head reeling every time. Ever since the night before, she had been wild and untamed, unrestrained in her need for him. And that made him even fucking crazier for her. She _needed_ him.

And he needed her.

"I love you, Jake. Take me. I'm yours."

Those words had been his undoing and he lost control.

She _was_ his.

Just like she was supposed to be, a fact he had known since they had first met.

She didn't belong with that albino asshole just like he didn't belong with the frigid bitch that currently carried his last name.

Ness didn't fucking deserve it. She never did.

Everything was going to change. He would make sure of it.

There was only one woman that would ever truly be _the_ Mrs. Jacob Black.

And she was the woman crying out underneath him as he drove so fucking hard into her he could swear he would split her open and still she begged him for more. The woman whose skin his teeth were sunk into so deep he could swear he tasted faint traces of her blood, marking her, branding her as his and his alone.

She was right.

She was _**his**_.

And he was _**hers**_.

No going back.

He would never want to.

He released her neck and lifted his head to look at her.

He roughly thrust into her again, pushing her a little further near the edge of the bed and she moaned wildly, her eyes clamping shut as she arched her back.

"Look at me."

Bella's eyes flipped open and focused on him.

He pulled out until only the tip of his member was all that remained inside her.

Bella looked up at him expectantly.

He lowered one of his hands down to her face, his fingertips brushing gently across all of the flawless features he found there.

He loved this woman.

So damn much.

How had he gotten so lucky to meet her?

Her.

The one that held his heart.

The one that had him envisioning the future constantly.

The one that was his and proud to be.

The one that wanted him, all of him, and always wanted more.

The one that looked up into his eyes with such a mixture of love and lust, it nearly took his breath away.

He had done so many things, so many wrong things, he truly didn't deserve her.

Yet, here she was, underneath him, loving him, wanting him, wanting to be his, to be taken, by him.

He brushed his thumb across her lips.

She kissed it softly as it passed.

She smiled up at him, that little glint in her eye he was still getting used to seeing since last night.

Her left hand reached up and cupped his cheek gently.

And that's when he felt it against his hot skin.

The cool metal burned him like ice, a reminder of that asshole that was still there in between them. A wedge keeping him from what was rightfully his. Marriage or no fucking marriage, Bella was his. And he was hers.

His hand left her face and snatched her hand away from his, holding it up for him to see.

And sure enough, there were the two offending gold bands, right there on the fourth finger, the huge diamond winking at him, taunting him with the knowledge that she was not really his. That no matter what he did, no matter what he said, no matter how much he made love to her or committed himself to her, no matter how much he gave her, she was never truly his.

And that angered him.

He glared down at her and she stared back up at him in worried confusion.

"Take these off."

He hadn't meant to snarl it at her but he was furious. Just like the condoms she hated, these rings were also a barrier to their true connection. They were keeping _**her**_ from _**him**_. And he refused to allow that to continue.

She narrowed her eyes at him in even more confusion.

"Jake? What? What's the bi-"

"Take them off now!"

He didn't want to hear any rebuttals, any questions or any possible pleas from her. He just wanted the fucking things off!

Her eyes widened but she didn't move a muscle which only angered him further.

He lowered his head until they were only a few inches apart.

"Now."

She took a deep breath and stared up at him, still not moving.

He stared right back at her, daring her to disobey him.

And then he saw _**her**_ flash in her eyes. The one that wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. The one who had an insatiable need for him and only him.

She removed her hand out of his grip, slipped the two bands off her ring finger and lifted herself up, past him, making him slide completely out of her, to place them on the nightstand next to the bed.

Inside, he roared in satisfaction.

He grinned wickedly and then began to move to where she was seated on the bed.

In a fluid movement, she turned back towards him and stuck her hand out to his chest, stopping his progress.

"Uh uh."

His smile dropped and he scowled at her.

What the fuck did she mean, uh uh?

Was she fucking kidding him?

She smirked and grabbed his left hand, lifting it in between them.

"You, too. Off."

His grin returned and he pulled his hand back, yanking the ring off, and tossed it onto the other table. Truthfully, he just wanted to throw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed or if he ever saw it again. Or throw it in the garbage can in the corner of the room or the toilet in the bathroom, a true ironical fate for the metal that had imprisoned him for the past six months. But he needed to keep up pretenses for Bella.

Bella. The only reason he stayed in the fucking sham of a marriage he was in these days. The only reason for everything.

He turned back to find her smiling triumphantly which then turned into a sexy smirk.

He didn't waste any time.

He pulled her over to him and positioned her underneath him once again, her chuckling in smug satisfaction the whole time.

He placed the head of his dick inside her just a bit and then looked up at her.

She moaned and arched her back, trying to get him to give her what she wanted.

He didn't move.

She stared up at him, pouting and clearly displeased with him holding out on her.

"Bella."

She arched her brows a bit, as if to ask him what he wanted.

He placed both hands on her hips, holding tightly onto the skin he found there.

"Say it."

She tilted her head and looked up at him questioningly.

He stared hard down at her, glaring once again.

"Say it."

And then he saw the glint in her eyes return.

She lifted herself up to meet him, her hand clasping the right side of his neck, pulling him to her.

"I'm yours."

And then she licked his closed lips and pulled back to look at him, waiting.

And then he truly lost control and the beast inside him took over.

He growled and slammed into her, making her drop back down to the bed.

The way he had thrust into her before was nothing compared to how hard and fast he was ramming himself into her now.

Her body jolted uncontrollably with every powerful thrust his made. Her breasts were bouncing all over the place. Those fucking amazing breasts with those perfect nipples. Nipples that made him want to take them into his mouth and eat her alive.

She didn't make a sound, only watched him as he took what was his.

He turned them around, never once breaking their connection, so he could stand on the floor, facing her, pounding her into the bed.

His body moved at an inhuman speed as he plunged in and out of her. His eyes never left hers.

Somewhere far away, he could hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin. He could hear his body struggling for breath amidst his loud groans and growls that filled the air.

He was pushing into her so hard he could swear his sac was making its way inside her along with his dick and yet he wouldn't ever think of stopping. He couldn't.

She watched him, still not making a sound, and lifted the index finger of her right hand and placed it gingerly in her mouth, biting down on it.

He roared at the action and spread her legs wider, slamming into her even harder.

A small knowing smile played around her lips as she bit down on her finger more.

Oh, so that's how she wanted to play it? She _wanted_ to push him past the point of no return. Past the point of any shred of control he may have had left.

The animal inside him roared again in acceptance of the challenge, all too happy to give her what she wanted.

He picked her up, still buried inside her, and moved them to the door of the room.

He slammed her back into the wood making a huge banging thud echo.

No thoughts of passersby with ears entered his mind. If they had, he wouldn't have cared anyway.

Bella groaned in pain yet she stared at him with that dark desire in her eyes.

He stared into them, pulling out a bit and then thrust up into her hard, making her gasp.

"Mine."

"Y-Yours."

She was breathless, writhing in ecstasy against him and the door behind her, yet she never broke eye contact.

He thrust up into her again, this time harder, making the door bang again. She gasped again, her chest heaving in and out now rapidly, and she spoke before he could.

"Y-Yo-urs."

He smirked.

He began thrusting in and out of her mercilessly fast, pounding her back and ass into the door.

Her eyes were half-shut with lust and loud moans escaped her as he fucked her hard.

"You're fucking mine! All! Mine!"

He roared it at her and then quick as lightning, bit down into the spot on her neck that he had earlier, making her cry out.

The door was banging continously now, making it sound like someone was throwing themselves at the door repeatedly, only to find each and every time that it hadn't given way.

Her voice was at his ear.

"I'm all yours, baby. Yours. I want you. All of you. Give me you, baby."

Holy fucking shit! She was so goddamn hot!

He pushed even harder and faster, determined to grant her request.

"I want you inside me, baby. You. Only you. Fill me with you. Fill me until I'm overflowing with you."

Oh fuck! The door wasn't going to survive this.

"I want to feel you high inside me, baby. It's where you belong. You belong inside me."

He removed his teeth from her neck and looked at her, growling.

"That's right. _I_ belong inside you. No one else."

She shook her head, breathless.

"N-No one el-se."

"You're mine!"

She gasped when he hit _that_ spot on his last thrust.

"I'm y-yours."

He pounded harder, faster.

His eyes shut as he heard her moans rip through the air.

God, he was so close. She felt _so_ fucking good.

This is where he belonged, she was right.

This was where he should have been all along.

He wanted no one else.

His dick wanted no one else.

He had to make her his.

He had to.

He felt his sac begin to tighten.

"Unnnggh..."

He opened his eyes to find Bella's lips parted, harsh breaths making their way past them, her eyes dark and staring into his.

She grasped his face with her hands.

"Fill me with you. Give me you. Make you mine."

He roared again and banged her into the door louder. Oh yes, he wanted to fucking fill her with him! He wanted himself deep inside her even if his dick couldn't be the whole time they were here. He wanted to mark her, make her his, let her feel it in every step, knowing that she carried him within her.

He was so fucking close. A few more thrusts and he would be shooting himself into her just like she wanted.

He leaned forward, his lips very nearly close to hers but never touching.

"You want to feel me inside you?"

She cried out and her hands moved to his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin painfully.

"Yes! Oh God yes! Please baby! Let me feel you!"

"You want me to make you mine?"

She nodded. "Yes. Baby, please."

He nipped at her lips.

"You want all of me?"

She whimpered in response and writhed against him.

"I want to make you mine, baby. I want you to feel me deep inside of you. You're the only one that I want myself inside of. I want you to remember that, with every step, every movement, every fucking second of tonight. I want you to carry me inside you, knowing you're the only one."

Holy shit! Where the fuck were these words coming from? It's almost like the animal inside was speaking through him. He hoped to God he wasn't scaring her with his raw need for her to feel him. But one look in her eyes negated any fear on his part.

She whispered to his lips.

"Give me you. I want to be yours. Just yours."

Those words were pushing him over the edge. He sped up his pace. He could feel himself twitching inside her, aching to release.

She growled at him. "Mine!" Then she ducked her head and bit into his neck like he had done to her earlier.

That was it. That word was his undoing.

He roared and pushed faster, practically knocking the door down in his need to be deep inside her. He pulsed and shot hard spurts of his seed into her. He felt her loud gutteral moan against his neck. He jerked and shuddered as he emptied himself within her. He couldn't control the deep moans that made their way out of his mouth and into the air as well as her ear.

He huffed and tried to catch his breath in the meantime. He laid his head gently next to hers, exhaling into her ear. He felt her release his neck slowly. And then he felt a small oozing of liquid making its way down near the inside of his thigh. Dammit.

He held her to him tightly and moved them towards the bed, laying them down, her first and him following, never separating himself from her. He buried his head into her neck, inhaling her soul-stealing scent mixed in with the delicious sweat he had helped to cause.

He wasn't ready to be away from her yet. And being outside of her was just too far away. He didn't care that he was starting to go soft. He needed to be within her, feeling her, wrapped up in her.

As crazy as it sounded, even to himself, he didn't want her to lose one drop of him. He wanted all of himself deep within her. It was bad enough he was going to have to pull out soon, let them get dressed and go back down to that stupid fucking party downstairs. God, how he hated it. And he hated knowing that he was going to have to be away from her even more.

He had made her that offer earlier back at the house. If it was too much for her, everything, to just take his hand and they would leave. Together. Not caring who saw or who knew or what happened after that. Would it be so a bad f he took himself up on the offer? Would it be such a bad thing if he told her to get dressed, took her hand and led her downstairs in front of everyone? Would it be so horrible for him to get the keys to the car from Emmett and place her into the SUV and drive away, never looking back?

He sighed heavily. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her with _him_ again after this. Even if it was only _his_ hand on the small of her back, talking to the fucking scumbags that worked for his slut of a wife. Bella belonged to him. Only him. He didn't want anyone else touching her, even looking at her the way Mike had been before.

He growled quietly. That fucking douche! He had his eyes on Bella all the time. He's lucky she had been right there or Jake would have had to beat the living shit out of the prick, party or not. The only consolation he felt is he knew Bella would never fucking touch the piece of shit. Something Emmett knew as well considering how he had risen out of his chair, looking murderous at Mike, Rose placing a restraining hand on his arm.

He sighed again and kissed her dewey skin. No.

No, the only real threat to him was Edward. Edward who clearly and inexplicably still had a hold on _**his**_ girl's heart, stealing a piece of it away from him, high out of his grasp.

Edward was nothing more than a piece of shit. Yeah, sure, he acted all cordial and civil and polite, but Jake knew what was really swimming under the surface. Edward kept Bella distracted by watching one thing while he circled around her, like a shark moving in on its prey. Just the thought made him growl quietly again and hold her tighter to him.

Jake knew he should tell her the truth, tell her what he knew. The prospect of it was even more daunting than telling her about his past. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew Bella. She'd never forgive him. _Those_ thoughts would take hold with permanent roots and never leave, in effect winning the war once and for all. And he would lose. He would lose her. Lose his love, his reason for getting up in the morning and putting on the show he did every day of his life, his everything. He didn't even want to imagine what life would be like without her. He couldn't bear it.

He turned and kissed her head sweetly.

God, he loved this woman.

She truly did belong with him. And he belonged with her.

He kissed his way down to her cheek and then down to her ear.

"I love you."

His eyes widened.

He had been about to say it but she had beat him to it, whispering her devotion to his neck.

There was so much love emanating from those words he felt the moisture burning at the corner of his eyes.

He lifted his head to look down at her.

He saw a recent track mark down her cheek that a lone tear had left in its wake. His eyes traveled up to hers and saw the glistening chocolate that he loved.

He narrowed his eyes in concern at her and began to stroke her hair softly. Why was she upset? Had he done something wrong? Said something wrong? Shit.

Her right hand reached up and touched his face gently. Her fingers traced a path from his forehead, down over his nose, onto his lips, dragging them down with her until she reached his chin. Then she stroked his cheek.

"I really do love you."

Her eyes glistened more.

He could swear he saw another tear forming right at the edge of her left eye.

He leaned down and kissed her nose.

Then he lifted back up and stared into her eyes, his thumb now stroking her right temple.

"I love _you_, Bells."

He was right. That tear had been on the edge and now it made its way down her cheek. She smiled sadly up at him.

He bent down and kissed the tear off her cheek, tasting its salty sweetness on his lips.

He worked his way to her mouth and whispered to her. "I love you, Isabella."

He kissed her lips gently and then pulled back.

Tears were beginning to stream down her face now.

A soft sob escaped her and she whispered to him brokenly.

"I love you, Jacob."

He couldn't help himself then. He took her lips in his own and kissed her softly.

He didn't think it was possible to love her any more than he already did.

He was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

He leaned his shoulder into the door frame of the bathroom, his arms crossed as well as his feet, as he watched her.

They were both dressed now and she was cleaning herself up so they could go back downstairs.

She was so incredibly beautiful.

She was rearranging her hair to cover up the mark he had left on her neck. He was half-hard just from seeing it when she had inspected it in the mirror. It was bruising quickly, his teeth marks more than evident. He felt bad for hurting her but at the same time he was secretly thrilled.

She was marked by him and she had his scent on her, his sweat on her skin, his seed deep inside her, his kiss on her lips, her skin. She was his in every single way. All except one.

And he stared at her longingly when that thought entered his mind.

She caught his expression in the mirror and smiled, blushing and looking down into the bag in front of her.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

He nodded his head when she looked back up at him.

"Yep."

She shook her head, laughing, looking back down at the bag.

"Okay. Way to make a girl feel self-conscious. Thanks."

He never smiled, just kept staring at her as she grabbed a tube out of the black bag and opened it.

He knew what he had to do.

He was ready.

As much as it was going to hurt, he had to do it.

He had to tell her the truth about his past.

He would do it tonight, like he promised her.

And if they survived that, if by some small miracle they made it through (they had to!) he would call Seth in the morning and ask him to get in touch with Sam. Seth had offered to enough in the past few months. Time to take him up on it.

Sam was a friend of Seth's and just happened to be an attorney. Not exactly a divorce lawyer but one who would be able to help point him in the right direction, discuss his options.

He and Seth had been going over the business daily, watching the numbers, looking for new ways to bring in more money. He was going to have to work even harder to make sure they stayed afloat.

He had to find an apartment and fast. He knew that Ness wouldn't allow him to stay in the house (not that he would want to anyway) once he informed her he was divorcing her. Plus, he'd like to get away from her as soon as possible after that little announcement. He'd dealt with her crazy tantrums more than enough times before. No need to go through another one, possibly the worst one yet.

His eyes settled on _**her**_ face in the mirror, leaning forward as she applied mascara.

She was worth it all.

He knew she might freak a little when he told her he was getting a divorce but if she really loved him like she said she did (and he knew she did) then she wouldn't run completely. She'd be more skittish than normal but he could deal with that as long as she stayed with him. And she would.

But all of this didn't faze him. What really amazed him yet terrified him at the same time was the realization of what exactly he was ready for.

He wanted her.

He wanted to be married to her.

He wanted her to wear his mother's ring. A ring that Ness had no idea existed. A ring that he would have to get from his father at some point and hold until the perfect moment.

He had thought all this through already and was more than ready to take that next step with her when the time came. Hell, he was even a little impatient.

But what really had him frozen in awe was that he was ready.

He had come inside her twice now. And even though he knew she was on the pill (they would never have taken chance after chance without a condom if she hadn't been), a small part of him knew he could still have gotten her pregnant. And that thought, rather than horrify him, had his dick standing at attention, throbbing, offering to finish the job if need be.

He stood watching her curl her lashes. His child could be conceiving right now and implanting itself deep within her body. Oh God, what a fucking sexy thought.

And even though it terrified him, the prospect of being a father, he was ready to be one for this woman before him, with her, raising a family. He wanted one with her. He always had but he figured it would happen when they were both ready, her sooner rather than later and he, much later. But now...now he was ready.

He stood up and walked over to her, standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder reverently.

She smiled and leaned back against him, placing her hands on his arms. He didn't even realize that one of his hands subconsciously made their way down to her lower abdomen and rested on it protectively.

He placed his chin on the place where her shoulder met her neck and looked at her through the mirror.

"I love you, baby."

She laid her head against his and looked back at him in the reflective glass.

"I love you, too."

He turned and kissed her cheek. He placed his forehead against the side of her head and closed his eyes. "I'd do anything for you."

She didn't say anything. He felt her turn and kiss him. He kissed her back eagerly.

A second later, he pulled back and looked at her. He laid his forehead against hers.

"Baby, why don't we just leave? Get out of here and go back to the house for a while?"

She looked at him sadly.

"Jake, you know we can't. Not now, anyway."

His heart sank a little. He knew she'd say that, what her answer would be. But he was still hoping.

He nodded gently and closed his eyes, sighing.

He felt her kiss his nose.

"Three days, baby. Three days."

His eyes flipped open and she was smiling at him.

He smiled back.

He loved this woman so fucking much.

He kissed her lips.

"Three days."

She smiled against him and he hugged her tighter.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

They agreed that he would leave the room first and she would follow a little while after.

He hated to do it, to leave her, but he had to.

He missed her more and more with every step.

Fuck, he really should have his man card revoked. She was turning him into a pussy. Fuck.

Yet, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Okay. Man card gone. He wouldn't allow himself to have it. The guys wouldn't have to take it. Fuck that.

He hadn't even made it down the hallway completely when he heard a shriek.

"Jakey!"

Fuck. Khloe was running towards him and before he had a chance to dodge her and head off in the other direction, she was on him.

This girl couldn't get a fucking clue.

They had fucked once and that was it. He never had any intention of going _there_ again, even before he met Bella. Hell, he would've fucked Ness or Victoria before touching this girl again.

Her nails dug into his arm and he frowned. It seemed a sacrilege to allow her to touch where _**she**_ had just been touching. It sent a chill down his spine. He tried to pry her fingers off him but to no avail. She was hanging onto him tightly.

He was about to tell her to fuck off in a very nice way (he didn't want to be a prick but he had made it clear it was a one-time thing, he had never misled her) when he heard the footsteps behind him.

He closed his eyes briefly. Fuck.

They had just had held each other not even five minutes ago, telling each other how much they loved one another, how much they would miss each other, and now Bella came out to see this shit?

Fuck, _**she**_ was gonna kill him.

Jake tried to push Khloe off of him when she started whining. "Jakey, you took so long. Why didn't you let me come with you?"

He rolled his eyes.

Another reason he would never consider hitting it ever again. The fucking whining. She sounded even worse when he fucked her. She sounded like some bad porno movie.

He heard Bella's steps right behind him.

Fuck, this bitch needed to get the fuck off of him already!

He gritted his teeth and was about to harshly tell her to let him go when he felt Bella behind him.

Fuck!

"Because, sweetie, _Jakey_ had all the _help_ he needed."

Oh shit!

And then he felt a slap on his ass and a kiss on his cheek.

He turned to look at her, eyes gaping. Had she really just put herself out there like that, making it obvious to Khloe and anyone else watching that they had just been fucking?

He saw her smile at him and _that _glint was in her eyes.

Yeah, she did.

He wanted to grab her, kiss her, lift up her dress, pull her underwear to the side and fuck the shit out of her right up against the wall in front of everyone, not caring in the least who saw.

Just the thought of it made his dick throb. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to be inside of her right now.

He swallowed thickly.

Those gorgeous lips _were_ close to his...and they weren't _that_ far from the room.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, she broke their little intense gaze and smiled at Khloe.

"Have a nice evening."

He then saw her walk away from them and go down the stairs, back to the table she had been sitting at earlier no doubt.

Oh, how he wanted to fucking follow her and push her into a corner, kissing her like crazy.

He'd beg her to go back to the house with him and let him have his way with her.

She couldn't refuse him on that, could she?

He heard a scoff to his left.

He turned to see Khloe shooting a disgusted look at Bella's back.

He smirked.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?"

Funny how this little girl could ever think that she could hold a candle to someone like Bella.

How she could even think that she could ever mean anything to Jake.

She turned to glare at him.

"How could you, Jake? How could you fuck that bitch when you've got me? She's so...old. And nasty."

He saw red.

If she wasn't a girl, he swore he'd punch the shit out of her for saying that.

"Why would I fuck you when you've already spread it for half this room tonight? _That's_ nasty. And the sad part is? You're not even a good fuck. I've never had such a worse one in my life. My dick cringes at the sight of your whoring ass. So, go rub it up against someone else and beg for it. And leave me the fuck alone."

He snatched his arm away from her, leaving her with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide (a position her face was in most of the night anyway no doubt) and stormed off up the stairs.

How fucking dare that little bitch talk about his Bella that way? God! Disgusting slut. How could he have ever touched that? What the fuck was wrong with him? _Ugh. Nasty._

Once he reached the top, nodding to a few passersby on his way but not stopping to make conversation, he began to scan the room for Bella.

He found her, right back at the table she had been at before. He smiled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. How could anyone ever think otherwise?

And then he saw her hand on _his_ leg. What the fuck? She had just fucked him twenty minutes ago and already she was coming onto _him_? Did what happened between them mean nothing to her? Had she been lying to him this whole time? He began to breathe fast and shallow in his anger when he saw Edward's hand cover her own.

He gripped the railing tight in front of him. He wanted to run down there, grab her and drag her back to the house, not giving a fuck what she said or did.

He saw her pick up _his_ hand and kiss it. Oh, fuck no. He let go of the railing, about to make a beeline down the stairs and put his recent plan into action. Fuck what anyone said or thought. Fuck Ness. Fuck Edward. Fuck all of them! Bella was _**his**_, Goddammit!

He then saw her drop _his_ hand and sit back, leaning away from him. Jake started to breathe easier, his body tensing still, but much better than before. He saw her turn and talk to Rose. He took a deep breath, calming the shaking that had begun in his hands.

He shook his head to clear it. Okay, he needed to calm down. It wasn't what he thought it was. He had jumped the gun. Again. He needed to relax and take a chill pill. He closed his eyes and thought of her face, below him, looking up at him. _"I love you." "I really do love you."_ She had meant it. He had seen that. He needed to trust that, trust her. After all, he was the one that had the shady past. Not her. She had nothing to hide while he had everything to want to.

He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared down at her. She was glaring at Emmett and he laughed. No doubt he told her about the song he had requested. Jake was waiting for his to play, something he had requested on his way down to Bella before when he caught sight of Mike.

He looked around the room, taking in everything and everyone. He wouldn't miss this. He'd gladly give it all up if it meant he could be with her.

As he scanned the room, another pair of eyes caught his attention.

They were hard and fiery.

Victoria.

Fuck.

He should've known she'd be here with James.

Fuck.

Sure enough, he saw her smile and turn away, disappearing out the terrace door with a quick word to James and the couple they were speaking to.

A minute later, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Fuck. This was not going to go well. He had told her time and time again it was over. Yet she couldn't seem to get the message. No, not couldn't. _Wouldn't._

He stuck his hand in his pocket quick to hit the end button on the side of his phone, rolling the call to voice mail.

It began to vibrate again. What the fuck?

His eyes quickly fell on Bella. She was shaking her head at Emmett.

His heart clenched painfully. How he wished he could take back his mistakes. He'd have to deal with Victoria tonight no matter how much he didn't want to. He had to make sure it was done and over with for good. He had been done with her once he met Bella. But she wouldn't take no for an answer.

He watched Bella and knew he just had to make sure all loopholes were closed up before he could tell her everything. Victoria was the last one. Shit.

He loved Bella. So much. He didn't want anything to come between them any more than it already had this weekend. It was hard enough on them.

Just then a hand placed itself on his arm, making his head jerk up, fearing who he might see.

It was Ness, smiling her fake smile at him.

He noticed her lips were a little swollen and her lipstick was carefully re-applied.

Yeah whatever.

He looked back out over the crowd.

"Jacob, will you walk with me down to the table?"

He arched his brows at her questioningly.

She smiled wider.

"I have to grab Edward and Emmett away for a bit to talk to the new client. I was thinking maybe you could sit with Rose and Bella for a while, keep them company? They are our guests, after all and I don't want to seem rude."

He smiled that wry smile at her.

"Of course not, sweetie. You? Rude? Never."

She glared at him and he glared right back.

"So will you do it or no?"

He lifted her hand with his to his lips, kissing it quickly.

He wanted to gag. No doubt she had been using that hand not that long ago on someone else. Oh God, he wanted to puke. But he had a pretense to keep up. For _**her**_.

"Anything for you, dear."

She sneered at him and snatched her hand back, making him laugh silently.

"Let's go."

He smiled coldly at her.

"After you, my darling wife."

She scoffed and turned on her heel, leading the way to the stairs.

He chuckled and followed.

Truth was, he hardly felt as light as he was portraying to her.

Tonight was gonna be a hard night.

He prayed he and Bella would survive it.

He just needed to talk to Victoria for two minutes, send her on her way, get Bella alone and tell her the truth.

Emmett did have one good point.

It would be better coming from him and not someone else.

So if he was able to get her alone and tell her, he might have a shot at calming her once she had her initial reaction and assuring her of his feelings for her.

But with each step towards the woman he would do anything for, his nerves tingled with worry.

He couldn't even look at her right now while knowing Victoria was watching him.

God, he just wished he could grab Bella and take her home. Why wasn't he?

Oh right, because he had to keep up this stupid charade.

As they made their way to the table, Jake took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves.

It was simple.

Bella belonged with him.

And he belonged with her.

And no one would get in the way of that.

His eyes traveled to Edward when they approached the table.

_No one._


	6. Whatever It Takes EmPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**This one is in Emmett's POV and takes place during the "Silence" chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

I glanced one more time at the clock.

_9:17_

Only a half hour more and then I could get out of here and head to work.

Thank God.

Rose was definitely pissed at me.

Even though, she knew why we were doing this and blindly supported me in it, she was not happy with what I was about to do.

And for that, I couldn't blame her.

I wasn't happy about it, either.

I told Bella I'd take care of it and that's what I was gonna do.

It just...sucks.

It's not a fun job.

And definitely not a desirable one.

I've been where Edward is, where Jake has, and I can say without a doubt it's one of the worst positions to ever be in.

Not sure if your woman still loves you, if she's giving it up to someone else behind your back, having it confirmed that she is, the proof staring you right back in the face, making it impossible for you to deny it.

Like I said, one of the worst positions to ever be in.

Shit.

If this was anyone but Bella, I would have steered clear of this situation long ago.

Only Bella.

In all honesty, I'm not even sure I would have gone this far for Rose.

No, that's not true, I would.

I love her.

I'd do anything for her.

Just like Bella.

I looked at the clock again.

_9:18_

Ah, fuck it. Might as well get it over with.

I get up from the chair I've been sitting in the last hour, watching Edward sleep.

It's not as gay and creepy as it sounds. I honestly was just trying to think over what I was about to do. That's all. It's not like Edward's loud snoring is a sound I love to hear. And it's not like I can escape it anywhere else in the house.

Wherever I go, it follows me. Like a constant loud chainsaw of a reminder of my sins against my friend. Well, my once upon a time friend. The only reason I even kept up the pretense of an existing friendship was because of Bella. And...well...I still loved him. Regardless.

Shit, now this is starting to sound gay. Fuck, man. I only meant I still care about him in the friendly non-homosexual way. Okay? That's it. Edward's a good guy, just severely misguided right now and still pretty fucked up from last year. I feel for the guy (again in a friends only type of way) but my sympathy has run out. Like I told Bella, she comes first. And that's the thought that drives me forward and shake the shit out of Edward's body until he wakes up.

"WHAT THE-FUUCKK!"

I can't help but grin.

"Time to wake up, Edward dear."

Okay, yeah, I definitely sound gay. Gotta pull back.

He stares up at me bleary-eyed and all pissed off.

I only grin wider and return to my seat as he watches me. He sits up in a huff and rubs his eyes.

"Emmett, what the fuck happened? How did I get here?"

I roll my eyes.

Of course.

But inside, I light up. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Edward blinks and looks at me.

"Would I ask if I did?"

"Well, kitten, it's like this. We met in a bar, you started to tell me how interesting you thought I was, how great I looked in the shirt I was wearing, we got to talking, you asked me if we could go back to my place and here we are, the morning after."

"Wow, Em, you kill me. Ha ha." He yawns and covers his eyes with his right hand, still rubbing.

"Shit."

He drops his hand and closes his eyes in what appears to be pain.

"I was supposed to go home last night. Fuck. Bella's gonna kill me."

I lower my eyes.

"Yeah, she is, but not because of that."

"What do you mean?"

Fuck, here we go. Forgive me, Edward.

I look at him in disbelief. Man, I should get a fucking Oscar with all the performances I've pulled off in the last seventy-two hours alone.

"You really don't remember?"

Edward looks worried now.

"No. W-What happened, Em? What are you talking about, she's gonna kill me?"

He looks downright scared shitless right now and I know why. But it's not that. Another thing working in my favor.

"Because of what you said, Edward."

Edward's paler than normal.

"W-What did I say?"

I sigh and sit back, looking at him squarely.

"Edward, you fucked up royally last night. You came here and said some fucking awful things to her. You really don't remember?"

I hear him choking.

"O-Oh God! W-What did I say? O-Oh my God!"

I lean forward, my elbows on my knees, my hands clasped in front of me.

"Relax. She's calmed down some so you should, too. Take a chill pill. You came here out of your fucking mind drunk last night."

Edward looks at me helplessly.

"Em, please. Tell me what I said. God, if I lose her, Em..."

I let him trail off, obviously not intending to finish that sentence. He doesn't need to. He knows he'll be in a world of shit if Bella ever decided to leave him.

I see his vulnerable broken scared little puppy look and decide to put him out of his misery.

I recount every detail to him including what he said to make Bella so upset.

He doesn't say a word, doesn't make a sound. Hell, he doesn't even move.

He just stares off into space as he listens, never once meeting my eyes.

When I finish, he finally looks up at me and says one thing.

"I need to talk to her. Apologize to her. I was horrible and completely out of line last night. I'm surprised you didn't kick my ass, Em."

I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't, either. Must have something to do with that beautiful wife of yours. I had no interest in making her a widow this early on in life."

He winces in response and I don't blame him.

Fuck. _Way to fuck up, Em. Good one._

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by it."

He shakes his head and looks down.

"Don't apologize. I deserve it."

I sigh and rub my head, leaning back.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry. It's just...man, what the fuck were you thinking last night? Getting trashed like that? I don't mind if you come here to crash every now and then. Hell, I'd prefer it so Bella doesn't have to see you like that but...what the fuck were you thinking?"

He places his forehead into his hands, closing his eyes tiredly.

"I wasn't. I just...I screwed up, Em. I had the worst fucking day you can imagine. That whole thing with Ness really took a lot out of me. And then quitting on top of it. I mean, I was so happy. I finally felt free, you know. Free of all the bullshit. But at the same time, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I've been there so long. And I have so much invested..."

I glare at him.

"I do _not _want to talk about that. I'm your friend, Edward, and I'm here for you for anything. Anything but that. I can deal with a lot of things but that's not one of them. And as far as Monster Bitch goes, don't even fucking mention her name to me. I might just go down there today and finally drop her evil ass out of a window 28 stories high. Get my meaning?"

Edward nods. Smart guy.

I sigh again.

"Alright. Now...here's the deal. Bella is still going on her trip with that friend of hers. I spoke to her this morning and she told me that the girl is picking her up earlier than expected. I guess around 9 or something."

Edward drops his head, looking sad.

"I was supposed to be with her. I'll call her right now."

He looks around for his phone.

"Don't bother."

He looks back up at me in surprise.

"Why?"

My lips are in a tight thin line, as if my body doesn't even want me to spin this huge lie. Oh well. My girl comes first. Get over it, lips.

"Edward, she needs some time. I know what you said last night, you didn't even really mean to say, or even in that way but it really got to her last night. You hurt her."

He looks so pained when I say this that I'm almost tempted to turn away rather than see the devastation and guilt there that I'm helping to cause. But I don't. I'm staying strong. This is for Bella. Bella's all that matters to me.

And this is what pushes me ahead.

"You did a number on her, Edward. She was really upset. I tried to tell her that you didn't mean what she thought you did but she wouldn't listen to me. She eventually calmed down and when I talked to her this morning, she sounded a lot better. But, she just wants to get away, be left alone, take some time. And I told her to. She needs this vacation, Edward. You know she does. The store's a good distraction but that's it. Nothing more than exactly that: a distraction. She needs some time to regroup. I told her to enjoy herself and that I would let you know she left."

Edward looks like he's in agony. _Stay strong._

"Where did she go?"

Fuck, I hadn't thought of that. So instead, I turn it back on him.

"She didn't tell you when she made the plans with that girl?"

He shakes his head.

"Oh."

I leave it at that and don't answer him.

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off, trying to distract his train of thought.

"Listen, she has her phone on her. I know she was turning it off for a while but she does have it on her. But Edward, if I were you, I'd take this time to relax, sort through some things, decide what I really want, like whether I want to save my marriage or let it keep going down the tubes..." I glare at him again.

To his credit, he stares right back at me, not blinking once.

"Thanks, Em, but I think I can handle those things on my own."

He says it so curtly I almost want to put him into the wall behind him. Instead, I just give him a wiseass reply.

I can't help but sneer at him.

"You haven't been _handling_ it! That's the fucking problem! And last night was a prime example, you fucking idiot!" I practically spit it at him. Is he fucking kidding me? See, this is why I can't fucking be friends with this guy anymore. Why he doesn't have my sympathy. He still won't fucking accept his role in all of this, his responsibility and how much he fucked up last year. Unfuckingbelievable!

He looks away and takes a deep breath, torn between sadness and anger.

"Fine, Em. What do you suggest I do? How should I _handle_ it?"

Like putty in my hands. Forgive me, Bella.

"First, you should go and get your fucking job back, asshole. You have a wife and a mortgage, not to mention two cars, to pay for. You can't just quit your main source of income just because you and that bitch have a stupid fucking fight over a change in flight times. You need to be more responsible than that. You've got Bella to think about, for Christ's sake!"

He sighs and looks down at his hands.

"I can't, Em. I said some pretty serious shit to Ness yesterday. She's not gonna take me back."

I snort and he looks up at me. I hide the shiver I get in reaction to the chill that goes down my spine at _that _name. God, I hate that fucking bitch.

"Bullshit. You and I both know that if you go to her and fucking beg, apologize until tomorrow, on your knees, she'll take you back in a heartbeat. You're too valuable to the team, to this account. You know that. She knows that. She'd take you back before she'd take me."

He sighs again and leans back against the couch, staring straight ahead.

"Em, if I do that then-"

"Doesn't fucking matter. Bella comes first. You know that."

He sits up in a flash and stares at me exasperatedly.

"I do know that! Why the fuck do you think I quit in the first place?! Ness and that fucking place were sucking me dry! I mean, the bitch threatened to fucking fire me because I took a later flight time so I could spend some time with my wife before she left today! What was I supposed to do? Of course, I chose Bella! Bella's my life, Em! You know that!"

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying to him what I really want to. I sit up and stare right at him. _Bella, Bella, Bella._

"I do. But you have to deal with this. You don't have to go all out and be _her_ bitch, but you do need that paycheck. Come on, man, you're good at what you do and you've invested a lot of time and energy in that company. Regardless of that whore, you need to think of that. This is for you and Bella, nobody and nothing else. Got me?"

Edward sighs exhaustedly and places his face in his hands. He groans loudly.

Then he lifts his head and nods, not looking at me.

"Now, as far as Bella goes, give her some time, man. Give her a couple of days before you call her. She'll be alright, but give her a chance to get away from some of this bullshit. She needs it. Agreed?"

He nods again. He knows I'm not really giving him a choice on the matter.

Like I said, smart guy.

"You good to drive?"

He turns to me and nods one more time.

"Alright, man. Take my car, go home, get cleaned up and then come back and get me and we'll go in together. I'd say do it here but you don't have any clothes. You're gonna want to look extra good today. Maybe you'll be lucky, maybe the bitch will have gotten laid and she'll be cool as a cat and you won't have to grovel too much."

I get up and slap him on the back, chuckling for good measure.

Then he gets that look in his eye and he looks straight at me.

Well, it's about time. I was wondering when he was gonna pull this one out.

"That reminds me. What the fuck was Black doing here, with _my _wife?"

I didn't leave Jake out of the equation when I went over the story for Edward before. On purpose. It's much better to tell the truth and manipulate it in such a way that it's hard to dispute rather than tell a flat-out lie and get caught when the stupid fucking drunk remembers through flashbacks at some point later in time. Then he realizes you lied and then his trust in you is shot to shit. And then you can't take care of _**her**_ anymore. And that was just not fucking happening. Not on my watch.

Here goes nothing.

"Simple. He's been staying here since we got back on Sunday. He left that slut. About time, too. You know that. He's got no other place to stay, man. Come on, don't give me that look. Anyway, I called Bella to ask her to come over for dinner, knowing you wouldn't be home right away." I looked at him pointedly and amazingly, he didn't blink once. "She did and Rose kept her occupied like I asked. Jake got back from the garage around the time we all sat down to eat. While we were eating, I got the call from you, slurring all over the fucking place. Right then and there, Rose and I decided to get Bella out of the house so she wouldn't have to see you like _that_."

Now he winced.

I smiled. I had him.

"I'm just looking out for you, man. You and Bella. If she saw you like that, you know there'd be questions and you were in no shape to answer them. You know it. And I'm not gonna have her hurt. At least, that was my intention." I looked at him again pointedly. He didn't meet my eyes. Oh yeah, I so fucking had him.

"So, I asked Jake to take her and Rose to get some ice cream. A lame excuse but one that worked that didn't give away what was really going on to him or the girls. Even though, Rose really knew. Anyway, they were on their way out when you showed up."

Edward looked up at me in confusion.

"Yeah, but you said he was getting into her car when they saw me. Why was he going to drive her car?"

I looked down at him like he was insane.

"Dude, my car and Rosie's car were blocked. Jake's car is a two-seater and I was not gonna have Rose _and_ Bella trying to squeeze into that thing. Do you have any idea how much Rose would wanna fucking kill me if she got stuck sitting on the stick shift in that hunk of metal? Fuck. I don't even want to think about it."

I threw in a shudder for good measure.

He nodded but kept staring at me.

"But why wasn't Bella driving? Why was he? And you said Rose wasn't outside yet? Why?"

I shook my head at him.

"First of all, I have no idea why Jake was driving instead of Bella. I wasn't there when they worked that out. Maybe Bella didn't want to. Maybe Jake wanted to get the feel of an actual nice car for once. Maybe Bella hates driving at night, fuck, I don't know. It's not something I'm gonna worry about, though. If it's really something _you_ feel like worrying about on the other hand, you go right ahead. Not everybody has an ulterior motive for every little thing." I shot another pointed look at him to drive it home. "Secondly, not that you remember this, but when you and I came into the house, Rose had her jacket on and was about to go outside. I asked her to drive Bella home, make sure she was okay, and to have Jake follow her in his car so he could bring her back home. And that's what they did. Anything else, Sherlock?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Okay, granted, Rose did have her jacket on and was about to come outside when Edward and I walked in. Stumbled in is more like it. But only because she heard the shouting and the commotion outside and was coming out to make sure Bella and I were alright. She disappeared upstairs into our room while I placed Edward in the guest room and never came back out so for all he knew, she actually did what I said.

"And thanks to you, Jake had to crash on the couch because you were sleeping it off up here."

Edward's eyes flashed.

"I don't give a fuck where that piece of shit had to crash."

I chuckled and shook my head, looking away. "Ah Edward, funny how you see things sometimes."

He scoffed and turned away from me.

Yeah, whatever.

I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now, if you're done interrogating me, then let's get you going so you can come back and get me and we can go into the office together." I looked quickly at the clock.

_9:31_

Not bad. _They_ must be at the garage by now. My work is done here and quite effectively I might add.

He looks like he's so fucking mired in guilt and regret because of what he's said to Bella.

And just like that, I put another pin in.

"Come on, man. I called the office and she's in today. Guess she didn't have to leave for that business trip as early as she thought after all."

He nods and sighs.

"Yeah."

"It won't be as bad as you think. Just keep your wits about you and you'll be fine."

He looks up at me hopefully.

"You'll help me out?"

I grit my teeth but give him a smile.

"Yeah, man. But I highly doubt you'll need it."

I give him a wink and he nods, feeling much better and sure of himself. He gets up off the bed and follows me downstairs to where Rose has coffee already made, though she's nowhere to be seen. Like I said, she did not like what I was going to do today. And I couldn't blame her for it. This was hitting close to home for both of us. Very close.

After a quick cup, Edward grabs my keys and heads out to my car. He pulls out of the driveway and honks his 'see you soon'.

I watch him drive off, feeling guilty about what I've done but reminding myself of what I know to be true. I'll do anything for Bella. And if that includes what I just did, then so be it. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her, take care of her, keep her safe.

I see him turn the corner.

And the oscar goes to...

Rose's arms appear out of nowhere and wrap around me.

"Are you alright, babe?"

I nod, stroking her arms tenderly with my hand.

"Yeah, babe. I will be."

She kisses my shoulder and we stand there like that for a few minutes, just staring off into the distance.

I know Edward. What he's about to do will occupy his mind for the next couple of days. If that bitch takes him back and I know she will, he'll go on that business trip. But after a while, he'll try to call Bella. I know it. He will. And even though, I told her she has the upper hand and can do what she wants, there can be no doubt now. Edward's not gonna keep buying my bullshit much longer. He's suspicious now. His questions confirmed that. And the worst thing in a situation like this one is the suspicion, the paranoia that maybe, just maybe, something is going on. Rose and I know that best.

I really just hope that Bella makes up her mind soon. I wasn't lying to her when I said I think Jake's good for her. Rose sees it, too. He makes her happy, helps her to forget. And he did get through to her last night. I saw it with my own eyes. The way she let him hold her as I talked to her, the way she was able to reassure him when he was upset. She wasn't pushing him away. She was letting him in. The only other person she's ever let in is me. And that's because she feels safe with me. After all, I was _there_. But, she now feels safe with Jake, too. Or else she wouldn't have let him get close to her again like that last night. That right there tells me Jake's the right move for her. And if he is the cure, the very thing that makes my girl happy again, then by God I will do whatever it takes to fucking protect it.

It's an added bonus that it just happens to be one of my best friends. Another reason I do _it_. Bella seems to be good for Jake, too. Rose sees that as well. Jake was fucking dead inside, going through one bitch after another, just trying to find something, anything, to make him feel again. Something to get the whore's attention to make her sit up and finally take notice of what she had at home. But since he's been with Bella, I see life in him again. He laughs, really laughs. And I catch him smiling a lot, that big old stupid grin on his face. Whenever I ask him about it, he just shakes his head, smiling wider and refuses to tell me. Well, that is, until this weekend, when it all came out in the wash. But he's starting to become his old self again, healing, opening up once more rather than keeping himself shut off from the rest of the world. Bella's the right move for him, too. She makes him happy, I saw that last night when she ran down the stairs to greet him. I swear, I've never seen him smile like _that_ before.

It was a moment they shared, a moment so intensely private and rare, I didn't want to spoil it. So, I went upstairs to see my other girl.

I sighed.

I just hope Jake's strong enough to deal with Bella's..._past_. Stronger than Edward. Hell, stronger than me.

And as guilty as I feel for being the puppetmaster of Edward's strings, I don't feel _that_ bad. Like I said before, my sympathy for him has run its course. He made his own bed and now he has to lay in it. And after what he pulled last year, he's lucky I didn't fucking kill him. So, I don't feel as horrible as maybe I should in helping Jake and Bella out. Sorry.

Rose hugs me tighter and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Babe, why are you doing all of this? I know she means a great deal to you but isn't this going above and beyond what's expected of you as her best friend? I know _he_ hasn't been the greatest but considering the circumstances, shouldn't we just let them work it out on their own? I mean, Jake left Ness. He made his decision. Bella's gonna have to make hers and you can't do it for her, you know? You can't protect her from every little thing as much as I know you want to. I mean, I understand-"

I turned to face her and cupped her cheek gently.

"No, babe. You really don't. You really _don't_ understand."

She narrows her eyes at me as I knew she would.

"What are you talking about, I don't understand? Of course I do."

She's pissed now, thinking I'm talking about us.

I sigh and kiss her before pulling back and looking down at her sadly.

"No, you don't. Babe, there's something I haven't told you. About all of...this. Let's go inside and sit down. What do you say?"

She looks worried now but nods.

"Okay."

I sigh, take her hand and lead her up to the house.

I've never told her. Not only because it wasn't my right to really but also because it's not easy for me to talk about. I can't even guarantee right now that I won't be crying like a little girl by the end of this conversation. But it's inevitable. I have to tell Rose the truth. She's already at her limit with all of this crap and I can't say I blame her. She just really doesn't understand. And like I said, I'll do whatever it takes to protect Bella. And if that means in about ten minutes, I'm gonna be sobbing like a little bitch than that's what I'll do.

_Whatever_ it takes.


	7. Mid-Flight JPOV

**A/N: If you haven't read Stay With Me, please be forewarned that these outtakes will contain spoilers for the story.**

**Takes place in between the "Silence" chapter and the "Sweetest Words" chapter.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

I shifted a little in the seat.

My ass was starting to hurt.

Yeah, first class is a hell of a lot roomier than coach but I was stuck in this position.

And I looked down at the reason why.

Bella.

My Bella.

How beautiful she is.

Her eyes closed and her pink lips slightly parted.

Her chest moving up and down slowly in deep sleep.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead for the thousandth time during our flight.

There was never any gesture, never any words I could ever say to show this woman just how much I loved her.

Hard to believe that this all happened in six weeks but it's real. It's there and it's real.

I just _know_ it's right.

Something tells me she's starting to see it, too, but sometimes I can't be sure.

Last night...

Well, last night was one of the best nights of my life and yet, one of the worst.

We had been so happy at Em's.

The way she had run down the stairs and jumped into my arms, telling me she missed me.

Fuck.

I wasn't lying when I said I could have that happen for the rest of my life and die happily.

She makes me happy.

I smiled down at her sleeping form, kissed her forehead once more and leaned my head back again.

I tried to close my eyes and get in a quick power nap but my mind was too keyed up.

Everytime I closed them I'd see Bella.

The Bella that scared the fuck out of me.

When that piece of shit had said those things to her last night, I saw what happened. I saw her face. It had hurt her. Cut into her so deep she just shut down. And then my Bella wasn't there anymore. Instead there was an empty shell left behind, not moving, practically not breathing.

I wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting her like that but when I saw Em move in and try to talk to her and she wasn't responding, my instincts kicked in. I had to get to her. Help her. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I felt the urge even stronger when I saw her backing away from Em. Em. The one person besides me who she trusted implicitly. She had told me how close they were. A fact I had become grateful for this past weekend.

And even when I tried to reach her, she looked at me blankly, like a damn zombie. Like she didn't know who I was. It fucking broke my heart when she wanted to leave, without me, but I ignored the pain and did what I had to do to take care of her. She's what matters.

Thank God for Em. Man, if that guy wasn't on my side, I swear he and I would have fucking killed each other. He is a big guy and just as devoted to Bella as I am. If Bella told him to beat my ass, he would. And not even think twice about it. But at least he got the fucking prick away from me and Bella, gave us the time we needed.

I admit, when I saw how skittish she was, how 'spooked', it made me even sadder but worse than that, it scared me. She stayed as far from me in the car as she could. And then when I tried to touch her hand, just to let her know I was there, she recoiled from me. Me. Her Jake.

I was so fucking scared I was gonna lose her. I didn't know what to do. I thought about calling Em or, hell, even Blondie, but I didn't know if they could get through to her. I thought about Em's failed attempts and decided to just let things be and see where they went. I would get through to her. Somehow. Someway. I would.

I did my best to make her smile and after a while, she finally did. Once I heard her laugh, I knew my Bella was back. She was still there, buried deep underneath all that pain. That haunted look was still in her eyes, though, but she was hugging me. As long as she wasn't shrinking away from me, as long as she was touching me, I knew it would be okay.

I have to say, whatever fucking piece of shit Edward said to her, really did a number on her. She was a lot more dependent on me, a little more clingy, than she normally would have been. I didn't mind so much. I love this girl. If she wants to hold my hand and keep me in her bed, who am I to complain? Especially, when I've been fighting so hard to be in _that_ position? It was my fucking dream. For once, she was depending on me, looking to me for something and not running to that dick. I could live with that. But, I didn't have to look at her face to know that as much as she was back and with me, there was something still different, something changed. Something still sitting there, in between us, keeping us from one another, like a huge elephant. And it killed me.

I never really realized just how much access I had to her before all this. I thought she had kept me at bay before, never wanting to get too involved with me at first, and then scared to admit how she really felt about me because she was convinced she couldn't be without Edward.

But I was wrong.

Now it was harder to get through to her. Now is where I didn't have full access to her. Now Edward wasn't the biggest threat anymore. _This_ was. _This_ is what's keeping me from the girl I love. I don't know what _this_ is but I'll be damned if _it_ or anything else is gonna come between us.

And of course, Em wouldn't tell me. I asked him but he just shook his head and said it was for Bella to tell me if she wanted me to know. It wasn't for him to tell. I pushed him into a wall for that one. He took it in stride, of course, apologizing left and right. Eventually, I calmed down and let him go. He wasn't the one I was pissed at. It was stupid of me to ask. I should have known he wouldn't give it up. Bella was his number one priority, too. A role both of us took very seriously. So I brushed him off, thanked him, apologized, told him I'd talk to him tomorrow and went back upstairs to my girl.

I stared down at Bella.

This is the girl I'm meant to be with. If I believed in such crap like fate and destiny, then this girl was the one. No doubt about it. I felt it every time I kissed her, every time I touched her, hell, every time I heard her voice. I just knew. This is the woman who's meant to carry my last name. Hell, even Tom the really smart driver knew.

She's meant to be with me. I just know it. And I'm gonna make sure she knows it, too.

I had already called Dad and let him know I was coming for that ring.

Mom's ring.

Dad's not an idiot. I didn't fill him in on all the details but he knows I'm getting divorced. I think he was a little surprised when I asked him to give me the ring when I see him but he didn't say anything and would have it waiting and ready. I knew he had always wondered why I didn't give it to Ness when I asked her to marry me. But, then again, he did meet Ness at the wedding. So, he kind of had an idea why.

I'm not fucking stupid. I know if I ask Bella right now with how unsure she is with everything and with _this_ on top of it, not to mention how short of a relationship we've actually had so far or the fact that she still loves that shit of a husband she has, I'm getting my ass handed to me. She'll freak and run off and I definitely will _never_ see her again. But, I have an opportunity and I'm taking it. I was going out there, anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone and get the ring while I'm at it?

I know what my dad and Rach are gonna say when I talk to them. 'Six weeks? Are you sure? That's not a long enough time to jump into marriage, Jake.' Yep, I'm that fucking sure. I feel it everywhere. Bella's for me and soon that prick of a husband of hers is gonna know it and she'll be mine.

I know she's gonna pick me. I just know it. She feels it, too. She was happy last night. Just as much as I was. Until all that other shit happened, that is. And holding her in my arms last night, while she was asleep? Best fucking night of my life.

Like I said, best night and worst night of my life right there. I only hope these four days will be even better. And they will be. I'll make sure of it.

The blonde stewardess made her way over to me _again_. And of course, she shook her hips and flipped her hair, giving me that smile. I think she even lifted her skirt up a little before coming over to talk to me. Inside I rolled my eyes at her. What a slut.

She leaned down to talk to me and gave me a nice view of her cleavage. Wait, don't they have some sort of dress code for stewardesses or something? Is she really allowed to pop those buttons on her dress shirt? Fuck, why couldn't that stewardess from the beginning of the flight be serving us? With everything going on, this is the last fucking shit I need.

She smiled extra wide and I think I even saw her tongue slip along her bottom lip.

Are you fucking kidding me?

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir? _Anything_?"

She practically purred.

Only a skank would hit on me every fucking two minutes while my girl (supposed girlfriend or wife to these people) is sleeping against my chest. I seriously debated on just telling her to get her nasty ass away from me but we still had a couple of hours left to go and she was only one of two stewardesses serving us. I didn't want to cause a problem.

I gave her a polite but empty smile.

This bitch isn't my fucking type anyway. Nope. Petite brunettes that have me going fucking crazy for them every minute of every day is more my style. Petite brunettes who like to lay against me and listen to my heart beat. Petite brunettes who tell me they love me each chance they get and lay kisses on me that make my world end.

"No, thank you. _We're_ fine. But if _we_ need anything, _we'll _let you know."

I gave her the best damn meaningful look I could while still remaining courteous about it.

She smiled even wider. What the fuck?

"Okay, well if you need anything, _anything_ at all, I'll be in the back right next to the _bathrooms_."

I stared at her in disbelief.

She smirked and stood up slowly and walked away, shaking her ass for my benefit.

I shook my head.

I had to hand it to the blonde. She was determined.

"Jaaaake..."

My fucking heart stopped and my dick throbbed. Shit.

I looked down.

Bella was still asleep.

Fuck, had she just moaned in her sleep?

Oh shit, did that mean she was dreaming of me?

Was I fucking drilling her? God, I hope so.

She moaned again and dug into my chest with her fingers.

It hurt in the best way possible.

"Baby..."

Fuck, fuck, fuck! The hard-on from hell was back. Shit!

I never had the urge to join the mile-high club until now. Fuck!

Her fingers gripped tighter making me groan.

Shit, I hope no one heard that.

"Mmmmmm baby, yessss, just like that, mmmm..."

I did a quick scan to make sure no one was looking our way.

They weren't.

I looked back to see her breathing a little faster than before.

Holy fucking hell. I wanted to unzip my jeans, pull my dick out, grab Bella, move her underwear to the side and slide her right onto my cock. Fuck, I needed her so badly. My dick was so hard it was throbbing and it fucking hurt.

I wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

Fuck the rest of the plane. We'll give 'em a show.

And then I heard a gasp.

"Right there, Jake. Right...there...harder..."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

This girl was trying to fucking kill me.

She started panting in my ear and I fucking lost it.

I opened my eyes and kissed her.

Not hard enough to wake her up but just enough to taste her.

Something I wouldn't dare do while she was awake.

I pulled back, not really wanting to, but not about to force my tongue down her throat while she was asleep.

I heard her whisper.

"Baby...I love you."

I couldn't help but smile. She was somehow still asleep. She was fucking me in her dream and yet still telling me she loved me. Maybe this meant we could go back to the way things were before?

I kissed her nose. I loved her nose.

"Baby, I love you, too. So much. I promise, this trip is going to be amazing for us. I promise. And you're gonna see how much I really love you. You'll see."

I had whispered it to her.

Then I heard a slight snore.

I shook my head, smiling.

I kissed her forehead, leaned back in my chair and chuckled.

Only Bella.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I love this girl so fucking much, I'd do anything for her.

Anything at all.

Now if only this fucking hard-on would go away on its own...

...

I must have dozed off for a bit.

I opened my eyes, yawning and checking my watch.

I must have been out for a good twenty minutes.

Just twenty?

Damn.

I looked down at Bella.

Still asleep, although no longer snoring.

I shook my head again and kissed her forehead.

My Bella.

My Bells.

Just then, I heard the curtain open a ways in front of us.

There stood the blonde, looking clearly miffed that I hadn't just drooled and followed her to the back.

I wonder how long she had been waiting.

Ah, I don't really fucking care.

Like I said, I've got my perfect woman in my arms.

Nobody and nothing else matters.

The blonde gave me the evil eye and started to make her way towards me.

I sighed in annoyance.

Was she fucking kidding me? This was getting just fucking ridiculous.

Okay, no more being polite. I needed to put this bitch in her place and fast.

A hand shot out and stopped her. Some old guy trying to get her attention for another blanket or something.

She very reluctantly stopped and helped him.

I turned and kissed Bella's lips one more time, not caring in the least if the blonde saw.

And then I grabbed Bella's left hand and kissed the bare spot on her ring finger.

God, I loved her for that.

How fucking amazing a feeling it was to take her hand earlier and find she had taken them off.

I was gonna ask her to once we got to the garage, out of respect for our trip but really more so for me. She was with me for four days. I didn't think it was that outrageous of a request.

But she had done it all on her own.

And for me.

For us.

I had never wanted to grab her and make love to her so much than I did right there.

I wanted to make love to her for hours, not caring that it was Edward's bed or not. Or if he'd come home to find me making his wife scream my name in his bed or not. But she had pulled me out of my fantasy and quickly. I was thankful because I was about to let my dick run the show.

But the sound of her voice tugged at my heart and reminded me exactly why I didn't. Why I was holding back, waiting. Why I was doing everything I was to keep her with me, to take care of her, to protect her from getting hurt. I love her.

I kissed her finger one more time and then lowered her hand gently.

I leaned my head back, seeing the blonde glaring at me.

I gave her one hell of a cocky smile.

She scoffed and turned away, heading back to the curtained area, her ass no longer shaking.

Well, guess that was the end of my drink run.

I leaned forward a little and pulled out one of the magazines we had bought.

I flipped it over.

Cosmo.

I chuckled and opened it eagerly.

I don't give a shit if anyone sees me reading it. Yeah, it's a chick mag but like Bella said, the _articles_ are really the important part. I smirked when I remembered how she had teased me in the store.

I checked the table of contents and flipped straight to the '15 Of the Hottest Sex Tips Every Couple Should Know'.

I started reading through.

Check.

Check.

Check.

Kind of.

Check.

Wait, hold on. No, we definitely have not done that. Shit. We need to. I looked down at Bella and tried to imagine her in _that_ position.

I took a deep breath and felt my dick get even harder if it were possible.

Fuck. We were doing that.

Even if I had to wait 'till we got back home thanks to Fuckward's bullshit.

We were definitely fucking doing that.

I went through the rest of the list.

For the most part, we had done pretty much everything.

Only a couple of things to try out.

And I was fucking excited for them.

And anyone who was sitting near me and Bella could tell I was excited, too.

Then I turned to the section '7 Sex Toys That Are Already In Your Bedroom'.

And for the first time, I was _really_ grateful for the vibration option on my phone.

Speaking of vibrations, I wonder if Bella brought the gift I had given her.

I looked down at her sleeping face, sighed and kissed her forehead one more time.

I smiled and turned back to the article.

Well, if she had forgotten it in the...aftermath of everything, it was no problem.

I'd just pull something out of my stash.

I smirked as I turned the page.


End file.
